The Song of the White Wood
by Roseblade22
Summary: THE THANK YOU's ARE NOW UP!Legolas and the Fellowship accidentally discover a place that was supposed to exist only in legend and song. What will happen to them, especially Legolas, when he discovers a secret in the past of the people who live there?
1. Default Chapter

Song of the White Wood

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of Tolkien's masterpieces or anything else recognizable.  Other characters, including Celebhen, Meagluin, Celebhen's daughters, and Celidur are mine…all MINE!!  MWA-ha-ha-ha!!!  Whoa…that was weird.

AN:  I've posted the first part of this story before, but then got a different idea for the plot, so I stopped am now reposting the whole thing.  So if the title looks familiar, yes it is the same story, written by me, Roseblade22.  The first six chapters that I posted before haven't been changed however, so if you remember it, just skip to chapter seven.  I also regret to announce that I will not be doing the "Replies to the Reviewers" bit with this fic.  I really would if I had the time, but with my other fic "Cheating Darkness", I have not the time to do both stories.  I'm sorry, but I really would still appreciate it if you would still read and review!  I'll love you forever if you do!  Thank you and please, enjoy the story.

~Roseblade22

**************

Prologue

            Elven songs of old tell of a great forest at the very end of the northern tail of the Misty Mountains in the ancient days.  There dwelled a great company of elves, called by others The Nimar, "The White Ones", for it was said that their skin was amazingly pale, their hair so blonde that in the light it shone like a white sheen, and eyes of the palest blue.  Their lord was Celebhen, "The Silver-Eyed", for he was the one who had brought them to their home.  It was said that these elves wandered for countless years and days, searching for a peaceful place to dwell, but no such place seemed suitable.  They prayed to the Valar to send them a sign that would tell them were they could settle and live without worry, fear, or pain.  Celebhen planted a seedling of one of the Trees of Valimar in the center of the forest where they had temporarily dwelled, and before the weary elves' eyes the seedling sprung up and grew into a magnificent white tree.  The elves threw up their hands and laid down their belongings, crying "Behold!  The Sign of the Valar! All praise Celebhen!"  And so The Nimar built and lived in a great white city in the wood, and in the very center, stood Nimgaladh, "The White Tree."

            In the year 3430 of the Second Age, the Great Alliance of Men and Elves was formed.  During this time, many men and elves put aside their differences and fought together to tame the wrath of the Dark Lord Sauron and his evil armies of orcs, goblins and other foul creatures.  But not all.  When asked to join the Alliance and help free the peoples of Middle Earth from Sauron's dark had, Celebhen refused, for all he and his people had ever wanted to do was to live in peace without disturbances. Upon hearing this, some of the men among the Alliance accused the Nimar of treason, but that was the length of their threats. 

            However, Celebhen and the Nimar couldn't fully escape the war, and it wasn't long before the first of their kin was slain by orcs that had invaded the fair land, searching for beings to cause pain to.  Unfortunately, it was Celebhen's own son, Mithrendol, the only child he had at the time, and he and his court of advisers debated on whether to abandon the land they so much loved or risk further the lives of their people.  Dark was the day that the decision was made that the Nimar were to leave their home.  But, before leaving, Celebhen requested that each elf, young and old, take from Nimgaladh a single seed.  Why he did this no one save the Nimar themselves know.  

            Sadly, the Nimar left their woodland home, taking with them the seeds of Nimgaladh and hope to find a peaceful home once more.  No one knows where to the Nimar went, and nothing was ever heard or seen of them ever again.  Soon orcs swarmed into the great forest the elves had left behind, and chopped and slashed their way to the abandoned city and Nimgaladh.  The buildings were torn down and the White Tree burnt.  All trace of the Nimar was lost, and they were forgotten, except in the songs of their cousins.

*****

Well, there ya go.  I hope that was enough to get you guys interested.  For those of you who aren't, well, I have the first chapter up too, so go read!

And for those of you who came to this story from reading the note I put in "Cheating Darkess", thank you very much.  I know the story might not seem like much now, but I'm genuinely satisfied with how this one turned out and it's sure to get better in the future.  

Also, before some people got confused and thought I was talking about the present when they read this.  This is the history, the background of the story.  And I know the "Behold!  All hail Celebhen!"  Part is a little phony, but I was trying to be Tolkien for a moment, and it didn't turn out.  Alright, I'm gonna shut up now.

Thanks, guys!


	2. Chapter 1: A Shortcut

Chapter One  
  
Gondlad. The Great Rock Fields. It was not the place to be if you wanted to travel quickly.  
  
The Fellowship of the Ring had trudged among the stones and boulders for three long days now, trying to reach the Gap of Rohan. It was a weary time. They were tired, dirty, and food and water was running low. They hadn't seen a stream with clean enough water to drink in some time, and they were forced to ration food, in portions smaller than usual. That did not hold very well for the hobbits.  
  
"I'm hungry," Pippin whined loudly. "Can't we rest awhile and have a bit to eat?"  
  
The wizard Gandalf turned from where he was leading the Fellowship across the field, anger sharply pinching his features.  
  
"Peregrin Took, that is the fourth time you've asked that same question today, and it's barely noon!" He snarled, causing the hobbit to cringe.  
  
"I'm sorry." The hobbit squeaked. "I've just haven't had anything since yesterday."  
  
"You had breakfast," Merry said.  
  
"A lousy piece of stale bread is hardly a breakfast!" Pippin argued.  
  
Gandalf's voice boomed over them both. "Be silent you two! Just be thankful you had any breakfast at all!" Seeing the hobbits jump at his words, the wizard softened his voice. "When we reach the Gap of Rohan there with plenty of towns. Your hunger will not last long."  
  
The old man turned and began walking again through the field, with the others trailing behind him. Aragorn strode alongside him.  
  
"The hobbits are half right," he said quietly. "We cannot go on much longer this way. We have only enough food to last another day, if we ration it."  
  
"Yes, Aragorn." Gandalf said. "I know. But what can we do about it?"  
  
Gandalf looked over his shoulder and saw Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and the hobbits behind him. None looked happy, and the hobbits were struggling to keep up. Frodo tripped and was caught by Sam, and they exchanged glances of thanks and friendship.  
  
"Alright, everyone, sit and rest." Gandalf yelled once they had gotten a little further. "But don't make yourselves comfortable. We cannot afford to stay here long."  
  
Relieved, the hobbits plopped onto the ground. Gimli sat on a rock and examined his axes; Boromir did not sit but stood and looked out upon the rocky plains, his eyes glinting in the sunlight. Gandalf joined the hobbits, and Aragorn sat down and thought about the past days. His thoughts were interrupted when Legolas sat beside him.  
  
"How long have we been traveling?" Aragorn asked the elf.  
  
"Twenty-nine days, if you count today," Legolas replied.  
  
Aragorn shook his head slowly and chuckled. Legolas looked strangely at him.  
  
"Why do you laugh?" He asked.  
  
Aragorn sighed as the laughter left him. "Twenty-nine days and I am already feeling as if I have traveled a hundred years."  
  
"The traveling has not tired me," Legolas said matter-of-factly. "Although I find the same scenery day after day wearisome. We haven't seen a living tree in days."  
  
"You are not lightening my spirit, Legolas." Aragorn said with a smile.  
  
"I know." the elf replied, grinning back.  
  
Aragorn looked away, toward the mountains, and Legolas did the same. His elf eyes could see much better than any man's, and lately he had been trying to make good use of them by searching for a hidden path that they could take over the mountains to shorten their journey. So far such a blessing was not to be found.  
  
Legolas's eyes surveyed the mountain peaks, the valleys, and the gaps. Then he saw what no mortal man could see. A small pass halfway up the mountain.  
  
"I see a path." He said to Aragorn. "It is there, about halfway up and in- between the two peaks in front of us."  
  
Aragorn squinted. "I see no such thing."  
  
"It is very small." Legolas said. "Gandalf!"  
  
The wizard turned abruptly, surprised. It wasn't often that Legolas called his name, and if it was indeed called, the matter was important. He quickly made his way over.  
  
"Legolas has spotted a pathway." Aragorn explained.  
  
The old man's unruly eyebrows raised. "Oh? Where?"  
  
Legolas explained the location of the pass and Gandalf nodded, thinking.  
  
"If that is indeed a pass, then that would shorten our journey considerably. It is no more than half a day from here, from your description, Legolas." he said, rubbing his beard.  
  
"Less, if we move quickly." the elf agreed.  
  
"Indeed." The wizard said. "But we cannot take it without the leave of the others. All of you!" He called to the others. "Your counsel is needed."  
  
The others trudged over and Gandalf explained the situation. They were then asked to vote on taking the hidden pass or following their original route.  
  
"Well, I'm for the pass Legolas sees." Merry said. "Elves have better eyesight than men, hobbits or dwarves, don't they?"  
  
Legolas smiled lightly at the young hobbit and nodded.  
  
"I say let's go." Sam said with dry humor. "Anything should be better than these rock plains."  
  
"Me too!" Cried Pippin.  
  
Frodo nodded in agreement.  
  
Boromir looked upon the mountains. "I see no such path," he said, looking back towards the others. "But elf eyes I have not. I will follow the elf's lead."  
  
Now all that was left was Gimli. He and Legolas hadn't exactly become used to each other's presence yet.  
  
"Well, it seems that even if I should disagree, I would be outvoted anyway." He mumbled hoarsely. "Let us go."  
  
"Very well." Gandalf declared. "Lead the way, Legolas."  
  
The elf prince nodded and made his way towards the path only he could see. The others followed.  
  
***** Please review! Thank you! : ) 


	3. Chapter 2: The White Wood

Chapter Two

                        Slowly the Fellowship made its way to the small pass that they all hoped would guide them thru the mountains, Legolas in front.  The elf's eyes had proved true, for the path did appear to lead a clear path to the other side.  The path was not an easy one, however.  It was narrow and often the Fellowship had to scale great walls of rock, but fortunately someone had thought to bring rope, and it made the traveling a bit easier than it would have been.  Still, the Fellowship was glad to have a change of scenery, and to be away from the weary plain of rocks.

Legolas was now working on climbing up the latest scale of rock, he always went first up for he was steady and graceful, as was the gift of the elves, and he had no need for rope.  His hands and feet found the most hidden crevices in the wall, and he soon was able to look over the rock wall and down into the valley in between the two peaks.

What he saw then almost made him lose his grip and he had to pause to steady himself.

"Legolas!"  Aragorn called up to him, noticing the pause in the elf's movement.  "What is it?"

Legolas answered not but slowly climbed up the rest of the way, his eyes still glued to what he saw.

"It's…beautiful!" He exclaimed suddenly.  "Come up and see for yourselves!"

The others all looked at each other with question, but they obeyed and climbed up the rope that Legolas cast down.  To each of their eyes as they cleared the wall came the most beautiful and wondrous sight any of them had ever seen.

Before them, in the valley below, there stood a magnificent wood.  Not just any wood, for all the trees were of the palest variety.  So pale, in fact, that they were….white.

"A white forest?" Gandalf mumbled to himself.  "This is strange indeed."

"How could such an amazing forest come to be here?"  Boromir wondered aloud, his eyes filled with awe.

"And just to think I thought Greenwood was the greatest of forests in Middle Earth,"  Legolas said quietly.  "Nimeryn…"  he whispered.  "There are songs my people sing about a white forest."

"I thought they were only legends?"  Aragorn said.  

"Many are."  Legolas replied.  "But this one is true.  Nimeryn!  I have never seen such a sight!"

The hobbits exchanged confused glances.  "What does Nimeryn mean?"  Sam asked.

Legolas now had a great smile upon his fair face.  "It means The White Wood.  It was said to be forever peaceful, undisturbed.  A fair sight it is to behold."

Gandalf stepped forward.  "Indeed it is all of those things.  But we must not let our awe get the best of us.  We must move on, thru the White Wood.  It is the shortest way."

No argument was made at this request, and the Fellowship made their way towards the white forest.  They crossed a large meadow, with pure white butterflies fluttering to and fro, and entered the wood.  A leaf separated itself from a tree high above their heads, and landed at Legolas's feet.  He bent down to pick it up and examined it.  Indeed, the leaf was extremely pale, but not all white.  The veins of the leaf were a calm spring green color, and the color continued to fade until the outer edges, where the leaf was snow white.  Legolas smiled.  A little thing of beauty it was.

"I've never even imagined a place like this could exist!"  Marveled Frodo, as he looked up into the canopy of the trees.  

"Just wait until we tell our folks!"  Merry beamed.  "They will never believe it!"

"What's the point in telling them if they won't believe us?"  asked Sam.

The hobbits continued their chatter as Aragorn went and stood next to Legolas.

Do your songs tell of any creatures that inhabit these woods? He asked Legolas in Sindarin.

Not that I know of.  They just tell of the trees and their beauty. Legolas answered.

Suddenly, all the members of the Fellowship heard a soft thud behind them.  Before they could turn and see what it was, each of their arms was twisted behind their backs, bound, their weapons were ripped away from them, and blindfolds were forced over their eyes.  All within five seconds. 

Legolas struggled fiercely.  He was both frightened and angry, with himself.  How could he not hear or see his foe before they ambushed?  How could they have overwhelmed him so swiftly and silently?  He had no idea what or who they were, but they were strong.  He heard the others struggling next him as he was forced to his knees.  He felt the cold edge of a blade at his throat, and his fear escalated.

The blade slid lightly up to the side of his face, and Legolas held very still.  There was pressure on the blade now, forcing his head to turn.

The blade slide again, this time pausing under his ear, and it stayed there.  So far there attackers had not muttered a single word, but now one spoke.

A voice cried out a word, in a language Legolas could not understand.  It oddly enough sounded like the Sindarin word for ear, just with an extreme accent.  He had no more time to think, however, as he was dragged back up to his feet, and the blade removed.  Only now did he hear footfalls and other voices.  They were too light and quiet to be of dwarves or orcs.  But these creatures seemed too strong to be anything else.  

The voices continued in the unknown tongue.  They spoke so fast and soft that Legolas couldn't interpret anything, but by their tone, they seemed to be arguing.  He stood fast as the strong hands held him, but suddenly he was pushed forward, and forced to walk.

Legolas could hear the others marching behind him, but he could not see anything.  Without a doubt they knew that he was an elf, and somehow that must have been significant.  He only hoped that if he was the interest in this manner, they would let the others go, so they might finish the task to destroy the ring.  He only hoped. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Nimar

Disclaimer:  Do I look like Tolkien??

AN:  All text in the sideways V thingies ( ) are supposed to represent Sindarin, one of the Elvish languages.  I don't know very much Sindarin yet, but I tried my best on the names.  Enjoy!!!

Chapter Three

They walked on, and every so often Legolas heard his captor speak.  He still couldn't understand the language.  But then there were other noises.  Gasps of awe and horror. Cries of small children.  Footfall of various sizes.  The Fellowship was led up a small stairs onto what Legolas guessed to be a platform, and forced to their knees.  The strong hands left them, but none of them dared to try and make an escape.  And they stayed there, awaiting their fates.  The sounds around them ceased, and all was silent.  Then a voice.

"You are trespassers in this land.  The penalty for entering the White Wood is death."  It said to them in the Common tongue.  It was a male's voice, strong and commanding.  "It is only by the presence of one that you still live."

The voice then spoke in the unknown tongue, and the strong hands took Legolas by the hair and dragged him up.  The voice spoke again, and the blindfold was removed.  Legolas looked around swiftly, in fear that the blindfold would be put back on.  What he saw amazed him.  

They were in a city.  A beautiful one as well.  The buildings were as white as the trees that surrounded them.  And there were people.  Tall they were, and fair of face.  They stared back at him with various shades of blue eyes, from a light sky blue to a blue deeper than the color of the sea.  Their long, straight hair was very pale, as was their clothing, mostly blues and whites and silvers. And they had pointed ears.

"You are elves!"  He exclaimed in surprise.

"And you are intruders."  Answered the voice that had spoken to them earlier.  Legolas looked up, and saw an elf, dressed in blue and silver robes.  Probably the lord of the city.  His eyes met those of Legolas.  They were the color of silver, and although they shone as brightly as the blade of a knife, they were worn in the depths of his eyes.  This elf had seen much sorrow.

The lord stepped lightly over to were Legolas was standing.  He was still bound, or else he would have inched away.  There was something in this elf's eyes that unnerved him.  He was very tall, and he looked down upon the younger elf.

"Tell us, who are you and where do you hail from?  Speak quickly.  I have not much patience."  He said.

Legolas knew that if he lied the silver eyes would search him and discover the truth, and he didn't want to think about what would happen after that.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, I hail from Mirkwood."  He answered quickly, as the elf lord had ordered.

"Mirkwood."  Replied the lord.  "I do not know of such a place."  His eyes surveyed Legolas, and the elf prince felt a chill run down his spine.  The elf lord continued.  "But the name Thranduil is familiar to me. He is king of the woodland realm.  If you are his son, you must be from Greenwood the Great."

Legolas blinked.  "Our home hasn't been called by that name in over a thousand years."

The silver eyes narrowed, but the elf lord nodded and seemed to accept his answer.  "Well, then Legolas of Mirkwood.  Tell me what are you doing so far from home?"

"Traveling."  Legolas answered simply.

The elf lord looked at the others, who were still kneeling, and his eyes glittered with amusement.  "Do you usually travel with three men, four halflings, and a dwarf?"  The lord spat out the last word hastily, as it was a foul taste to his tongue.

Legolas stared at the elf lord, pondering whether to tell him the truth or not.  If he was an enemy and discovered who they were, their task to destroy the ring would fail.  But if he was a friend he might help them.

"Speak!" The elf lord commanded.  "I am very old, and I grow tired of waiting."

Legolas looked down.  "I cannot tell, for I know not if you are friend or foe."

The silver eyes glittered.  "That is what you must tell me."  The lord said.

Legolas looked back up.  "We came into this forest with no intentions but to pass through.  We did not wish to disturb you, or your people.  We are not foe."

"Then we are indeed not."  The lord said.  "But you must tell me, why must you travel?"

Legolas swallowed.  "We are a Fellowship, sent by Elrond Half-elven to complete a task."

The elf lord's eyes flickered with a memory.  "Elrond?  What has he bid you to do?"

Legolas averted his eyes once more.  "The One Ring has been found.  It is our duty to take it to Mordor to be destroyed."

As this statement fell upon the ears of the crowd, they began to whisper.  The elf lord silenced them with a raised hand.

"The Ring of Sauron.  These are evil tidings you bring here, Legolas of Mirkwood."  He let out a gentle sigh.  "I have already told you, it is our law to execute those who enter our wood."

Legolas stiffened, and the older elf saw a flicker of fear in his eyes.  He continued.  

"But long have I felt that the world beneath my feet was unrest.  It will never be peaceful again unless your task is completed."  He said, then turning to the guards.  "Release them."

The Fellowship was unbound and unblended, and they all gazed in wonder upon the fair city.  The elf lord turned to them.

"I am Celebhen, lord of the Nimar, my people."  He stepped back, and an elven woman, with long silver hair stepped to his side.  "This is my wife, the Lady Maegluin."

Maegluin meant Piercing Blue in Sindarin, Legolas knew.  The Lady's eyes turned to his and he immediately knew why she was named such.  Her eyes were the purest blue he could have imagined.  They seemed to glow in the dim light around them.  She gazed at him, but the gaze was not kind.  It was full of suspicion and wariness.  Legolas turned his head away from the pure blue eyes.  They were frightening.

"My eyes see that you are weary and tired."  Celebhen continued.  "If you wish, you may stay here as our guests."  

This being said brought some whispering to the crowd once more.  Legolas observed the elves.  Nimar, Celebhen had called them.  That meant the White Ones.  Legolas had to admit, these elves were of the palest variety he'd ever seen.  But while they were unusual and strange, they were illuminated with a great beauty.

Celebhen turned to Legolas.  "Please, tell me your companions names, so that I may address them properly."

Aragorn heard this and stepped over.  "With all due respect, Lord Celebhen, we are fully capable of introducing ourselves."

Legolas stared at the ranger in shock. That was truly a daring, not to mention dangerous move to make in this situation.  His eyes shifted to Celebhen, who regarded the human.

Ah, I like this one.  He said to Legolas quietly in clear Sindarin.  He obviously did not know that Aragorn knew the same language.  But Aragorn did not let that be evident for very long.

I am glad to hear that, Lord.  He answered, and Celebhen looked back at him in surprise, before lightly chuckling.  

"Oh, yes.  A ranger.  I should have known you would know Sindarin."  Celebhen said, effortlessly switching back to the Common Speech.  "Very clever.  And who might you be?"

"I am known by many names, Lord Celebhen.  But my birth name is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn."  Answered the ranger.

Celebhen nodded before turning his sights toward Boromir.

"Boromir of Gondor," the man said briefly, bowing low.

Celebhen smiled.  "Well met, Boromir of Gondor.  But you need not bow.  You are guests."  he then turned to the hobbits, who looked up at the tall elf in awe.

"And who might you all be?"  Celebhen asked, when none of the hobbits came forward.

The hobbits looked at each other for a moment before shoving Pippen to the front.  The young hobbit wasn't able to look at the elf lord as he spoke.

"Peregrin Took of the Shire, at your service and you family's."  he said shyly.

Merry bravely stepped forward next.  "Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service."

Next was Sam.  "Samwise Gamgee is my name, uh…your highness."  He stuttered, earning another laugh from Celebhen.  Then came Frodo.

"Frodo Baggins of the Shire at your service, my Lord."  He said rather coolly.

Celebhen smiled at Frodo, his silver eyes surveying the hobbit.  His eyes rested on the Ring.  

"So you are the Ringbearer,"  He murmured, and Frodo jerked his head up to stare at him.  "Your burden is great."  Celebhen continued.  "But so is the strength of your heart.  Hold to that, Frodo Baggins, and you will not fail."

With that the elf lord turned to Gimli, and the dwarf stared up at him.  "Uh, Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service."  He said nervously.

Celebhen smiled despite his dislike of dwarves.  "Well met, Gimli.  I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself here in our fair land."

That was intended to be the end of the conversation between them, but Gimli spoke once more.  "I will indeed, Lord Celebhen.  For my eyes have seen many a great sight, but your forest is by far the greatest."

This pleased Celebhen, and his smile widened.  He nodded in thanks to the dwarf before turning to the last member of the Fellowship, Gandalf.

"Gandalf the Grey, Lord Celebhen."  Gandalf said, standing straight and looking the elf in the eyes.  "We are very grateful of your kind offer."

Celebhen nodded, observing Gandalf.  "You are a wizard, is that not right?"  He asked.

Gandalf blinked and nodded.  "I am.  Is there anything I might be able to do for you?"

Celebhen smiled.  "No, but many thanks, Gandalf.  I've heard of you.  You're called Mithrander by our kind in many places.  You are a friend of elves.  You are welcome here."

"My deepest thanks, Lord Celebhen."  Answered the wizard.

Celebhen turned back to face the rest of the Fellowship.  "You have already met my wife, Meagluin.  But there are a few others you must meet.  Calendol!  Fetch my daughters." 

*************************************Personal Thingy*********************

Whew!


	5. Chapter 4: The Daughters of Celebhen

Disclaimer:  Me.  Not. Tolkien.

**AN:**  Before I introduce the Daughters of Celebhen to everybody…I want you all to know…They are **not** **MARY-SUES**, and **LEGOLAS WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH ONE OF THEM.  **  The only reason there is four of them is that I intended for the story to go in another direction and that required having four daughters…it's really hard to explain, but anyway, I thought of something better and then just left the Daughters of Celebhen as they were.  There is one of them Legolas gets to know better than others, but that's only because…just because.  It's not romance-y. But there is a **very** mild romance between two characters, but they are both my creations and that's it.  In fact, the romance is just implied, it's not actually written.  I can't tell you without telling you the story.  This is not a romance fic.  I just wanted you to know that.

**Also:**  Hah!  I just got flamed for the first time!  *dances*  There's a first time for everything, I always say.  It's kind of funny, cuz the flamer totally assumed what I just explained was not true (see above) and told me off about it.  Well, he/she is missing out on a good, NONE-MARY-SUE, NONE LEGOMANCE story!  So her loss!  Hah ha!

Chapter Four

The servant Celebhen had addressed nodded and rushed out of sight, but it wasn't long before he returned, with four beautiful maidens following behind him.  

Legolas gasped.  They were all identical.  Quadruplets.  In the elven world, it was rare enough to have twins, and triplets were almost unheard of, but quadruplets were a miracle!  Celebhen noticed his surprise.  

"One soul split into four, I always used to say."  He told the younger elf.  "You can only tell them apart by the color of their eyes."

The four daughters of Celebhen stepped forward to their father, but they all paused when they saw the newcomers.  Legolas glanced at each of them and indeed, the color of the maiden's eyes were different, but that was the farthest that the differences went.  

One of the maidens had deep green eyes, another had silver eyes like Celebhen her father, the third had eyes in such a deep blue they seemed black and the last had the strangest eyes Legolas had seen yet.  They were a golden hue, and they flashed a yellow as she regarded the strangers.  Her eyes stood out from the rest of the elves, who merely had silver to blue eyes.

The daughter with deep blue eyes looked at her father in alarm and said something in the unknown language.  Celebhen shook his head and answered the same, and then motioned for them to come forward to his side.

"My daughters, I present to you our guests.  These are friends of our kind, and will stay with us for a short period of time."  Celebhen turned to the Fellowship.  "If I might ask of you to repeat your names one last time?"

The Fellowship nodded and repeated their names, but the four daughters of Celebhen said nothing to them.  After they were finished, Celebhen stepped forward to introduce his offspring.

"Here is Nenielle, her name means Water, for her eyes are as dark as the deepest sea.  This is Naurielle, whose name means Fire, for her eyes are golden as a flame.  And Cefielle, named for the Earth, for her eyes are the color of the land in the springtime.  And at last is Gwelwielle, and her name means Air, for her eyes are silver, like mine, the color of the sky where the air roams."  

Celebhen turned back to the Fellowship.  "You must excuse their silence, for they have never been permitted to see strangers from other lands before."  He turned to his daughters and smiled, and they nervously smiled back.  

Celebhen continued.  "You will know more soon, but we must get you settled.  Legolas, son of Thranduil, will you be so kind as to ask your party to join us for dinner tonight?"

Pippin and Merry jumped forward at the word 'dinner'.  "Dinner?  When is dinner?"  Pippin asked.  "We haven't had a decent meal for days!"

At this the daughters of Celebhen giggled, and Celebhen smiled.  "You will be fed, Peregrin Took of the Shire.  But it will not be soon."  Merry and Pippin both groaned, and Celebhen continued.  "My servants will have much food to prepare."  

Very much, my Lord.  Legolas cut in, speaking Sindarin so the hobbits couldn't understand.  Halflings tend to eat more in one meal than a grown man could in an entire day.

Is that so?  Celebhen replied with a laugh, then switched back to the Common tongue.  "Then I must tell the servants to make haste.  Celidur!"  The elf lord called, and a servant rushed up to him.  He looked to be about Legolas's age, though he was taller, and he stood proud as Celebhen addressed him. 

"Take these travelers to our spare bedchambers.  See to it that they are comfortable and then leave them to do what they wish."  Celebhen ordered, and Celidur nodded and turned to the guests.  

"Please, follow me."  he said, and he began to lead the way into a large building that Legolas assumed to be the palace in which Celebhen and his kin lived.  The inside was decorated with artifacts and objects that Legolas knew would be considered priceless in his land.  There were swords and murals decorating the walls, and the ceiling was fixed with tiny lanterns that lit the way down the long marble halls.  Celidur noticed his awe.

Are you impressed?  the elf asked Legolas in Sindarin.

How could I say I wasn't?  Legolas replied, before remembering that it was considered rude among elves to answer a question with another.  Everything about this place is beautiful.

Celidur glanced back but continued to lead the way.  You are very lucky.  In the past we had been forced to destroy any strangers who entered our home.  This is the first time anyone has stayed in the spare bedchambers inside the palace.

Legolas nodded and was silent for a bit before he spoke up again.  Why were you forced to destroy the strangers?

Celidur stopped walking and turned to the elf prince.  We could not trust them to keep our home a secret.  It is our only wish to live undisturbed in peace.  We wish not to get involved in the affairs of others.

Legolas nodded and motioned for Celidur to continue walking.  But then why have you helped us?  We bring affairs of others to you.

Celidur smiled.  The Lord Celebhen is wise.  In all the time I have known him, which is since I was born, he has never made a mistake in his rule.  All the Nimar trust him with their lives.  He knows that the One Ring is treacherous, and that if your Fellowship does not complete the task all the world will fall into darkness, including our home.  He will not let it happen again.

Legolas's eyebrows knotted.  What do you mean again?

Celidur paused.  I have already told you too much.  Legolas caught a hint of nervousness in his voice.  I apologize.

Legolas narrowed his eyes as the other elf turned back and continued walking.  He wanted to ask about what Celidur had slipped up about and told him, but it was not polite to push others to answer questions.  Legolas slowly turned his head and looked back to Aragorn, who had the same look upon his face.  He had been listening as well.

In a small length of time Celidur led the Fellowship through the huge white palace and to their chambers.  Legolas was relieved to learn that they would each be able to have a room to themselves.  He had discovered in the previous nights that Gimli and several of the other members of the Fellowship snored, and very loudly at that.  Hopefully now he would be able to get some sleep without interruptions.

If you wish, I can arrange to have a bath prepared for you or your friends,  Celidur offered kindly.  

Legolas nodded his head.  That would be wonderful.

Celidur shot Legolas a look and then looked at the hobbits, who were busy staring at the exquisitely painted ceilings.  He wrinkled his nose.  It would, for the halflings need them desperately. 

Legolas laughed, a reaction which Celidur hadn't really been expecting.  But he soon lightened up and laughed as well.  

Believe me, I know.  Legolas replied, chuckling.  He glanced over at Aragorn, who was trying to hide a smile with his hand.  Thank you.  You have been most kind.

Celidur bowed and was about to leave, but Legolas stopped him.  Just out of curiosity, is Sindarin the only language you know?

Celidur looked towards the ground.  I understand most of Westron and Common Speech, but I was never taught to speak it fluidly. None of the elves that were born after we settled here do. I can only say a few phrases, such as "Please, follow me," as I did earlier. 

Legolas cocked his head to one side.  Is there a reason for that?

Celidur shrugged.  It's just the way it is.  The younger elves like me only speak in Sindarin and the Nimar's own branch of Sindarin that was created after we settled here.  That is the language that Celebhen spoke to his daughters to just before.  Only Celebhen, his family, and some of the older elves like my father know how to speak in different languages.  I don't know why.

Legolas nodded.  I see.  How old are you, by the way?

Celidur looked up.  I am one thousand nine hundred and forty-eight years old."

Legolas blinked.  You cannot be!  he exclaimed.  Why, you look as old as I!

Celidur smiled a little at the other elf's confusion.  How old are you?

I am two thousand nine hundred and one and thirty years old.  Almost one millennia older than you.  Legolas replied.  But you seem much older.

Celidur smiled.  I am glad to hear that.  I should have to tell my father.  He always says I act immature.

Legolas nodded, for he knew enough about dealing with difficult fathers.  As does my father.  Or at least he did, until a few years ago, when I started to go on quests such as this one.

Celidur seemed to understand.  Do you miss your home?

Legolas looked at the younger elf and then around him.  Being here, that was a difficult question to answer.  I do.  But the pain from being away is dulled much by being here.

I have never been outside the borders of these woods.  No elves except the guards and warriors are allowed to do so, and even they do not journey far.   Celidur said in return.  If I was gone from here I would miss it greatly.

Legolas nodded.  Yes.  I suppose I should prepare myself for the dinner. Thank you again for your kindness, Celidur.  Legolas said, saying the young elf's name for the first time.

Celidur stood a little higher in height, because his name had been addressed and he being a servant was supposed to act like that, but mostly because it was considered an honor when an elder said their name.  I was glad to help, my friend.  I will come by to tell you when your bath is ready.

The younger elf bowed low and then took off, walking fast down the hall.  Legolas looked back toward him one last time before heading into his chamber, where he didn't even bother to undress before flopping his body upon the bed.  He was, although he hated to admit it, exhausted from the climb up the mountain to the valley.  But he was glad that he had done it, or else he and the Fellowship would probably still be picking their ways through the rock fields of Gondlad.  He very much preferred Nimeryn.  It was a wonderland, Legolas decided.  He fell asleep thinking of the white trees and leafs, and what he would say to Celebhen at the dinner tonight. 


	6. Chapter 5: Disagreements and Disobeying

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything I have like one cent to my name so pleeese don't sue me!!!

*********Chapter Five**********

In the main hall of the palace, Celebhen and his family were also preparing for the dinner tonight.  Celebhen turned to his wife, who was staring at herself in a mirror.  Quite intently, he noticed.

"You look very fair tonight, Maegluin."  He said softly.  "There's not the need to fret over your appearance now."

"I fret not."  She said, turning to him.  "I don't trust the newcomers."

"Might I dare ask why?"  Celebhen said with a smile.  It was not returned.

"You have never allowed strangers from outside this valley to live once they had entered here."  Maegluin snapped.  "Why start now?"

"My dear, the Ring of Power…"  Celebhen began, but he halted his speech when he heard something move behind him.  He turned to face his daughters.

"Well, I see that you all have been properly dressed."  He exclaimed pleasantly.  

His daughters smiled back, and Naurielle opened her mouth.  "Father, could we please visit the strangers before the dinner?"  Her sisters looked over her shoulder hopefully.  "We have so much we wish to ask them."

Celebhen smiled, but then turned to his wife.  She once again had a glare of stone.  He turned back to his daughters.

"I'm sure you can wait until dinner, my children."  He said carefully, wishing to not displease both his wife and his daughters.  

His daughters frowned and began to protest, but he held up a hand.  "Don't argue, children.  It is decided."

Naurielle and her sisters reluctantly nodded and turned away back towards the hall where their bed chambers were.

"It's most unfair."  Complained Nenielle.  "The first time newcomers are ever allowed to stay with us and we don't even get to speak with them?"

"Father must have some reason."  Cefielle suggested.

"It's not Father.  It's Mother.  She doesn't like the fact the newcomers are still alive and inside our gates."  Naurielle explained.

"But she's always been like that."  Commented Gwelwielle. 

"Yes, she has."  Agreed Naurielle.   "But what of tonight?"

"You mean the dinner?"

"No.  Tonight."  Naurielle clarified.  Her sisters looked at her warily.  

"We shouldn't go out tonight, Naurielle."  Gwelwielle warned.  "Father will catch us someday."

"And Mother will be furious."

Naurielle frowned.  "Don't be cowards."  She said.  She had always been the one of the sisters to take charge.  "We've been doing it for years, and he hasn't caught us."

"I'd worry about other things."  Nenielle said.  "Like how terrible you look in that dress, Gwelwielle."

Gwelwielle shot her sister a cold glare, but Naurielle stepped between them.

"Everything will remain the way it's been.  We will do what we please."  she said firmly.

"And if father doesn't allow it?"  Cefielle questioned.

"Then we do what we've always done.  We do it anyway."__

******Personal thing******

AN:  Sorry about the shortness of this chapter…the next one will be longer…promise!!  *gives all cookies*

I.H.N:  Oh, don't worry.  I will try my best to make sure that none of that stuff will happen.  Especially the Legolas falling in love part.  This story is going to be the one fic I write that is not a romance.  Well, ok, so The Doom of Leggy Lu Lu wasn't exactly a romance, but hey.  Yeah, you'll see why Celidur looks older than he really is.  Glad I made you wonder about that.   That was the point.  Hehe.  Thank you!!!  *gives I.H.N. a cookie*

Lady Lenna:  Wow!!  Thank you soo much!!  *is flattered*  Well, here's the update you wanted!!  I'm glad you like my story soo much!!  *is still flattered*  Yeah, I try at mystery a little…I want it to be like everyone expects this to happen but then I twist the story around and do an entirely different thing.  But this IS my first fic, so we'll have to see how I do at it.  Thank you sooo much again!!  *gives Lady Lenna a cookie*


	7. Chapter 6: A Warm Bath and Dinner

Disclaimer:  I don't own Lord of the Rings, Legolas, Aragorn, or Elrond's funky tiara thingy.  Which stinks.  

Ok, in this chappy Legolas takes a bath.  Just a plain, normal bath.  I don't want all you Legolas fans (like me) to giggle through it all.  LOL.  Ok, just read.  Thanks.

*********Chapter 6**********

Legolas awoke to a soft rapping coming from outside his door.  He quickly scrambled out of bed and opened it.  It was Celidur.  He had a fresh pair of clothes in his hand, along with towels.

Your bath is ready, my lord Legolas.  he said politely.

Legolas nodded gratefully and followed as the younger elf lead him to the bathrooms.  Celidur opened a door on the left and gestured for Legolas to enter.  He entered after him and set the fresh clothes and towels on the marble counter.

It should be just the right temperature, Celidur said, partly to himself.  I checked.

Thank you, Celidur.  Legolas said with a smile.  It is very kind of you.

Celidur held up a hand.  Please, don't thank me.  Thank Lord Celebhen.  He's the one responsible for your treatment.  I simply follow orders.

I thank both of you then.  Legolas replied.  

Celidur smiled and then nodded a goodbye and left the way they had come.  Legolas watched him leave, until his eyes began to wander and search the room.  The Nimar had excellent carving skills when it came to marble and other stones.  Even a dwarf would have been impressed.  The walls were inscribed with pictures of trees and flowers, mountains and valleys, and various other scenes.  Up towards where the walls connected with the ceiling there were words carved into the stone, in a language he couldn't read.  He remembered Celidur saying something about the Nimar creating their own language after they had settled here, so he figured then that was it.  His eyes fell to the floor, which was also made of exquisite marble and granite tile.  The bath was large, very large, in fact.  Even the one at his palace at home weren't this large.  Sighing, he quietly undressed and stepped into the tub.  His tired muscles immediately relaxed and he sank further into the scented water.  Breathing in the sweet aroma of the bath oils, he smiled.  He was looking forward to tonight.

After his bath, Legolas dried himself and changed into his new clothes, which, to his surprise, fit him perfectly.  They were a dark blue tunic with silver-gray breeches and very light shoes made of material which matched the tunic.  There was also a longer tunic made of pale blue material, meant to fit over the rest of the outfit.  He put it on also, and then looked in the mirror at himself and laughed.  He looked so much like his father in these rich, fine clothes.

Soon Legolas began to think that dinner was drawing near, so he stopped admiring himself and stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to his room.  Celidur was already there.

Hello, did you enjoy your bath?  the servant asked.

Legolas nodded.  It was wonderful.  And these clothes are most beautifully made.

Celidur smiled.  I suppose I should thank you for that.  My mother made them.  She's Celebhen's head seamstress.  The younger elf looked down for a moment and them back up.  Well, let's fetch the others, shall we?

Legolas nodded again, and they went forth toward the other's rooms.  First was the ones belonging to the hobbits.  Celidur politely knocked on each door before entering, but the first three rooms were empty of the halflings.  Celidur turned to Legolas in confusion.

Where could they have gone?  I just checked on them all a minute ago.  He said.

Legolas chuckled.  Hobbits are very social creatures.  They need to be together.  Check the last room.

Celidur looked at the elf prince strangely but turned and knocked on the last of the hobbit's doors.  Suddenly there was a shout.

"We're coming!"  Cried many small voices, and the elves outside the door heard sounds of large furry feet scurrying about.  Then the door opened, and the hobbits appeared, also wearing new clothes.  Merry was fussing with the buttons on his shirt.

"You elves certainly live fancily!"  he exclaimed as he finished the last button.  "We look like kings!"

The other hobbits grinned and nodded in agreement, and Celidur smiled and nodded in thanks.

Celidur calmly knocked on all the doors in the hall and soon out of each one emerged two men, a wizard, and a dwarf, all dressed in fine clothes.  Needless to say, Legolas was impressed with the amount of knowledge these elves had about sewing.  Celidur's mother must have been very talented.

Celidur then lead the Fellowship down several corridors, into a large room with an equally large table.  There were servants hurrying to prepare the dishes and drinks, and the smells from the nearby kitchen were wonderful.  

"Mmm!  Smells good!"  Sam said to Frodo.  "We'll eat well tonight, won't we, Mister Frodo?"

"Yes, and hopefully sleep well!"  Frodo replied. 

Legolas smiled at the hobbits, and suddenly all the servants disappeared and Celebhen and his family appeared in the doorway.  Celebhen greeted them all with a smile.

"Ah, you are here earlier than I thought!  No matter, please, seat yourselves."  The old elf lord said.  The Fellowship obeyed, and took seats on the long end of the table.  Celebhen and Meagluin took the seats on the opposite short ends.  Legolas found himself on Celebhen's right side with Aragorn next to him, and directly across from one of the elf lord's daughters.  It was the one with the deep blue eyes.  Nenielle.

The girl looked up at him, and for the first time that he had seen, smiled at him.  He smiled back, and Nenielle giggled in a youthful fashion and waited for the food to be placed on the table.

"I hope you have found your rooms comfortable,"  Celebhen said.  

Gandalf nodded and cleared his throat.  "Yes, they are most comfortable. You and your kindred have been most kind, Celebhen."

"Thank you, Gandalf."  

The food arrived, and as soon as it was place in front of them, the hobbits all dug in, not minding the fact that the daughters of Celebhen were giggling with amusement.  They were acting most rude, for they were supposed to wait for the host, Celebhen, to take the first bite before they were allowed to eat.  But obviously hobbits did not follow the same manner guidelines as elves.

Legolas looked at Celebhen worriedly, hoping the halfing's behavior wouldn't displease him, but the elf lord seemed not to notice.  He began another conversation.

"You say you have been sent by Elrond."  He said.  "How is he these days?"

"Did you once know him?"  Legolas asked.

"Yes, when we were both young, but not since.  Is he well?"

"Very well."  Legolas informed.  

"That is good.  And how about your father, Legolas?"  Celebhen asked, looking deep into the eyes of the younger elf prince.

"My father is doing well, thank you."  Legolas replied.

"As are you, I see."  Celebhen said.  He said nothing more, but rather waited for someone else to speak.  

"What's Greenwood like?"  Blurted out one of Celebhen's daughter.  It was Cefielle, the one with green eyes.  "We've never seen it but it seems like such a wonderful place."

Legolas was a bit startled at the question, for more than one reason.  These elves in Nimeryn had absolutely no idea what had happened in the world since they went into hiding here.  And it was also the first time any of Celebhen's daughters had spoken.

Legolas shoke himself off his thoughts and looked towards the elf maiden.  "It has changed since."

Naurielle, the daughter with the yellow eyes, frowned.  "Why?"

"Sauron went into hiding in the southern part of the woods, and ever since then, the forest has been haunted by evil and in the darkness roam monsters,"  Gandalf answered them.  The girls stared at him, until Gwelwielle, the daughter with silver eyes like her father, turned to Legolas.

"And yet you continued to live in that place?"  she asked, and Legolas nodded.

"We have been able to keep our corner of the forest free from evil.  But lately the evil has been strengthening."  He said gravely.

"The Ring is giving evil power,"  Celebhen concluded, nodding.    "It seems the world is falling into darkness more and more quickly."

Everyone remained silent for a short time, just staring at their food, grim thoughts roaming throughout their minds.  Then Pippin looked up.

"Uh…the food is very good, Lord Celebhen."  He said shyly.

Celebhen smiled.  "Then you must tell that to my cooks.  They will be most pleased."

Pippin smiled back and continued to eat.

The rest of the dinner passed rather quickly, though not exactly quietly.  Legolas was pummeled with many questions asked by Celebhen's daughters.  They didn't speak to anyone else except the hobbits.  Legolas wondered if they mistrusted his companions.  Celebhen had engaging in conversation with Gandalf, and Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli and they had spoke in soft voices with each other.  Only the lady Maegluin was silent. When the dinner was over, Celidur once again appeared and lead the Fellowship back to their rooms.  Legolas could see the stars shine through the pale leaves of the white trees through his window as he lay alone on his bed.  But sleep never came to him.

**********Personal thingy**************

Ok.  That's over and done with.  Next chappy will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 7: Voices in the Trees

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.

Chapter 7

Legolas was listening to the sound of the wind singing, trying to relax enough to sleep, when suddenly a different sound came to his ears.  He sat up, and moved towards the window, letting the cool breeze caress his skin.

There were voices in the forest.  He could barely hear them, but they were there.  A wave of curiosity swept through him, and before he knew what he was doing, he stepped out of his window and into the night.

Legolas concentrated on the direction in which the sound was coming from, and letting his instincts guide him, he made his way through the woods, the white trunks of the trees gleaming dimly in the moonlight.  Once he was close enough, he could make out words, but he still saw no creatures.  The voices were speaking in Sindarin:

…you aren't extending your arm all the way forward, you're aim is shaky.

Be quiet!  I know what I'm doing.

Hush!  Don't you know that someone could hear us?

Who would be awake at this time?

Wait…here I go…steady…

Suddenly, the whistle of an arrow shot right above Legolas's head, and he ducked into a nearby bush as to not be seen, though not as gracefully as he had planned.  The bush was full of thorns, which caught onto his clothing and hair.  

_Wonderful…just wonderful…_He muttered inside his head, angry with himself for coming out here at all.  He forgot his anger thought when the voices came to him again.

See?  I told you, you weren't extending your arm!  You completely missed the target!

I'd like to see you do any better!

Neither of you is any good.  Stop bickering.

Stop bossing us around.  You can't shoot a bow either.

I never said I could.

Legolas sat and listened to the voices argue and discuss, as he worked on untangling himself, as quietly as he could.  They were female voices, young female voices.  What would young girls be out this time of night practicing archery?

Legolas let his thought distract him, and his hand slipped from a thorn he was working out of his hair, hitting a twig.  The thorns bit into his skin, and the twig broke with a barely audible snap.  

_Barely_ audible.

Legolas froze, not even breathing.  The voices had ceased at the small noise, as though they had heard him.  He prayed they wouldn't find him, whether they would harm him or not.  He didn't need to be accused of spying at a time like this.

Soon, through the branches of the thorn bush, he saw a pair of feet approaching him.  Three more sets of feet appeared behind the first.  Legolas tried to look up to see who it was, but the tangled mass of thorns above him blocked his view.  

That's when the feet stopped, and Legolas could hear the nearly silent creaking of a bowstring being pulled taught.  Legolas reacted quickly.  He pushed back on his heels and painfully ripped himself free of the thorn bush.  Knowing his chances of outrunning people with arrows was slim, he reluctantly stayed where he was and thrust his hands up into the air.

Don't shoot!  I'm a friend.  He said, only then looking up.  He couldn't believe what he saw then.

**********Personal thingy************

Haha!  A cliffhanger!  Go me!  Reviews please?

A Note To Mirovour:  *works up enough nerve to say this*  I'm really sorry too.  I shouldn't have sent that other mean review back to you…and you sister, even though her review did upset me.  Sorry, I just don't like my stories to be told before I tell them, that's all.  I shouldn't have sent that mean review back to you and your sister…whoever wrote that story about Draco Malfoy…sorry sorry sorry.  I feel really bad about it.  And I really didn't mean that comment about Harry Potter fics either.  I suppose Harry Potter's pretty cool, I just have no particular interest in it.  I don't particularly enjoy the movie's image of an elf, either.  *makes face*  But I really am sorry and I'll forgive your sister as long as you and her can forgive me. 

As for your review—thank you.  If the concept of quadruplets boggles your mind so much, I'll offer you (and anybody else who is reading this) the explanation for it.  Here goes:  Waaaay, way back when I didn't have a clue about Lord of the Rings yet, only that I found Legolas very very sexy, I started writing this story.  You know how the Daughters of Celebhen are named after the four elements: Air, Water, Fire and Earth?  Well, in the beginning of my story…here's the part that's difficult to tell you…they all were Mary Sues…and they had powers over the elements and could control them…so in the beginning your sister was right.  But it didn't take me long to realize that those kind of characters weren't exactly embraced in fanfiction…so I changed the entire plot and just left the four sisters in it.  That's why there's quadruplets.  But no—the girls are not going outside the borders of their land—they are doing something else…I'm sure you must have guessed it by now.  

Also, yes, you are right when you say the Nimar have not interacted with Gimli very much.  That's just because…well…I don't particularly like Gimli very much…the majority of the story is focused on Legolas, Aragorn, one of the daughters of Celebhen, and one other character whom you've met but not gotten to know yet.  You'll see the plot develop as the story goes on.  Once again, thank you very much for your reply.  I'll be sending you (or you sister) another review to apologize for my rude response to your sister's review.  Thank you again.  =)


	9. Chapter 8: A Deal is Struck

Disclaimer:  Like I said before, I own nothing!

Chapter 8

The four daughters of Celebhen stared back at him.  It was Cefielle who had the bow, and she lowered it when she saw him.

What in the Valar's name.  Naurielle murmured in Sindarin.  What are you doing here?

Legolas blinked.  He felt terribly foolish now, fearing for his life because of a bunch of girls had found him hiding in the bushes.  He held up his head high and tried to hide his embarrassment.  

I heard voices off in the woods, so I followed them.  He explained.  I didn't know who they belonged to.  But what are you doing here?  I don't think your father allows you out this late?

The sisters all exchanged worried glances.  Naurielle's eyes flashed anger, and she stepped forward to Cefielle.  I told you we shouldn't have spoken out loud!

Well we suggested we not come out here at all tonight, Naurielle!  Cefielle shot back at her sister.  But you would have none of it and now we are caught!

You won't go and tell Father, will you?  Gwelwielle asked.  She was holding a bunch of arrows in her hand, and she was gripping the shafts so tight her knuckles were white.

I should.  Legolas answered simply.

Nenielle shook her head.  He won't.  Then Father would also find out that he's been sneaking around the city at night.

Legolas took that comment to offense.  I wasn't sneaking.  I was curious.

Naurielle turned her flaming eyes toward him, raising an eyebrow.  Curious about that thorn bush?

The other three sisters giggled, and Legolas smiled sheepishly.  Actually, judging by how it latched onto me, Legolas replied,  I'd say the thorn bush was more curious in me.  He gestured to his shirt and hair, which still had thorns sticking in it.

The sisters laughed at his joke, but then became serious.  

Look, let's make a deal.  Cefielle said.  We won't tell Father if you don't.

Legolas thought a moment.  He didn't fancy Celebhen's daughters out here at night.  But it didn't seem to do any harm.  And from what he had seen the borders of the wood were very well protected.  He smiled.

Agreed.  He answered.  

Naurielle stepped toward him and thrust her hand out in front of him.  Shake on it.  she ordered.

Legolas eyed her with slight amusement.  He was beginning to realize that the color of their eyes wasn't the only thing different about Celebhen's daughters.  For one thing, Naurielle was certainly a lot more.well, fiery than the others.

When Legolas didn't respond, Naurielle got even more angry.  I said shake!  She ordered.  

Is that the way you speak to all your guests?  Legolas asked her.  Naurielle took her hand back as if he'd slapped it.  She turned to her sisters for support but she found none.

I didn't mean to be rude.  She finally muttered in defeat.  I just.

You don't trust me.  Legolas interrupted her.  All of Celebhen's daughters stared at him.

Legolas looked down to the ground.  A white leaf blew across his feet, performing a dance that could never end.  The wood was silent, except for the voice of the wind, murmuring though the trees.  Finally, Legolas looked up. 

I will keep your secret. He said.  But in return, I want you to answer some questions.

  
  He extended his hand towards Naurielle.  Do we have a deal?

Naurielle was uncertain.  What kind of questions would Legolas ask?  She turned to her sisters.  Cefielle shook her head no, while Gwelwielle shook her head yes.  Nenielle just stood there, chewing her lip nervously.

Naurielle turned back to the elf prince.  She took a deep breath.  Deal.  She said, taking his hand.

Legolas smiled, and gave her hand a light squeeze before releasing her.  Very good.  I will see you all in the morning then.  He began to turn away, but then looked over his shoulder.  I suggest you all go back to where you should be.

Cefielle stepped up towards Naurielle.  We will do as we please.  She said, and Legolas sensed a power in her voice that he hadn't noticed earlier.

Suit yourself.  Goodnight.  He said, finally turning away and walking back the way he had came.

The four daughters of Celebhen watched him as he went.

*******Personal thingy**********

Hhahhaahahaha!!  I love this chappy!  I hope you do too!  


	10. Chapter 9: Complications

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything!  

Chapter 9

The next morning, Legolas awoke early and dressed.  He wanted to find Celebhen's daughters.  During the night, he'd been haunted by questions.  Why were Celebhen's daughters practicing archery in the middle of the forest at night? Why did they not want their Father to know about it?  Why had Celidur not learned Common speech, while the older elves had?  Why had Celidur refused to tell him about what had happened to the Nimar, and how they had come to be here?

Legolas shook his head to clear his mind and stepped out into the hallway, careful not to let his door slam.  He looked to the right and the left, and saw no one.  The halls were still dim with the light of the fading moon.  

Slowly, Legolas made his way silently to the other end of the hall.  He had no idea where to start looking, and the palace seemed large enough to hold not only Celebhen's family and guests, but his servants as well.  

The elf prince turned and looked over his shoulder, to make sure no one was following him.  He saw no one.  He made the mistake of not peering around the corner of the corridor, and instead, in haste, just rushed around it.  Right into another elf.

Legolas had hit the other elf hard enough to knock them both to the ground, and the other elf gave a soft cry, before clamping a hand over his mouth. Legolas suddenly recognized him. 

Celidur?  What in the Valar's name…  he asked, slipping into his own language.  

Celidur looked up sharply and took his hand away from his mouth.  Legolas!  What are you doing here?

Legolas blinked.  What are you doing here?  He asked in defense, and Celidur shrank back.

I…I…can't tell you…now.  He stuttered, beginning to stand up.  Legolas stood up also.  Then he remembered his reason for coming out here at all.  Celidur was a servant.  Surely he would know where the daughters of Celebhen slept.

I need you to tell me something.  Legolas told the younger elf.  I must speak to Celebhen's daughters.

A strange flicker appeared in Celidur's eyes.  Why?  

I can't tell you that until you tell me what your doing out here.  Legolas replied.  And after you swear not to tell anyone.

Celidur's eyes narrowed.  Which one of them have you taken fancy in?  He accused dangerously.  Because one of them belongs to me!

Legolas blinked again.  What?  I don't have fancy in any of them!  What are you talking about?

Celidur blushed when he realized what he had revealed.  I…I mean…

Your involved with one of Celebhen's daughters?  Legolas asked in disbelief.  Celidur was getting redder and redder by the second.

Please, Lord Legolas, don't tell anyone!  I don't know if Celebhen will approve.  Celidur begged, his light blue eyes pleading with Legolas's darker ones.  Please, Legolas.

Legolas smiled.  I will not tell.  He promised.  It seemed lately he had been saying that same sentence so much lately.  But which one are you seeing?

It is Cefielle,  Celidur answered.  I…I just came back from visiting her, as I do every morning before dawn.

Nodding Legolas turned to look over his shoulder once more, to make sure no one had heard the conversation and come out to investigate.  Still, there was no one.  

Celidur, I needed to speak to Cefielle and her sisters, but maybe you can answer some of my questions.  Legolas said calmly.  Do you know a place where we won't be seen or heard?

Celidur's eyes lit up.  Lots.  Come on.  He took off running down the hall, not making a sound, as Legolas followed after him.  Celidur weaved in and out of hallways and corridors, until he reached a door leading to the cellar.  He and Legolas stepped down the stone stairs and moved behind a few barrels of wine.

No one will hear us now.  Celidur said.  Now ask what you must.

Legolas swallowed.  He wasn't sure if Celidur would be able to answer some of the questions he had planned to ask.  But at least now he had someone to ask.  

Celidur, I want you to tell me _exactly_ why you don't know Common speech well.  He said coolly, his voice like a brick.

Celidur stared at him.  I already told you I didn't know.  He said softly.  Then he took in a shaky breath.  I…It's a law…of our people.  Since we settled here, no elven child is permitted to learn Common speech.

Why?  Legolas urged.

I'm not entirely sure why.  Celidur answered.  But I think its meant to stop us from communicating with anyone besides our own people.

But then why do the daughters of Celebhen know to speak it?  Legolas questioned.

Celidur smiled.  Well because they are of royal blood and are the most highly educated of all of their generation of course.

Legolas nodded, for that answer seemed to make sense.  He himself had had a higher education than some of his peers because he was of royal blood.  He pushed the thought aside, however, for he had more important things to ask the younger elf.

Celidur, when we first met, you said that Celebhen would never let your home fall into darkness ever again.  What did you mean again?  Legolas said, his voice a harsh whisper.

I can't tell you.  Celidur answered simply.  

Legolas stiffened.  Then as the elder in this situation I order you to tell me.  Now, Celidur.

Celidur turned his head away.  Legolas heard him mutter some kind of elven curse under his breath.

Tell me, Celidur.  Legolas repeated, using the younger elf's name once again.

It is against our laws to even so much as mention what happened in the past.  Celidur said, his voice trembling.  I hadn't been born yet, so I don't know exactly what, but something…terrible happened to our people.  We were forced to leave where we had originally settled at the tip of the Misty Mountains.  Each elf was to take a seed of Nimgaladh, our sacred white tree, and plant it wherever we settled in the future.

Legolas could hardly breathe.  It was starting to make sense now.  The white trees…  He murmured.  

Were grown from the seeds of Nimgalad.  Celidur finished for him.  That is how this place came to be.

But what happened to your past home after that?  Legolas asked. 

The old ones say that our land was overtaken by Sauron's forces and destroyed.  Celidur answered.

What happened that was so terrible that your people was forced to leave?  I don't understand that.  Legolas said, frowning.

I do not know.  Celidur said simply.

Legolas looked back toward the staircase and to the door that lead to the palace.  Perhaps I should speak with Lord Celebhen.

No!  Celidur blurted, startling Legolas.  You mustn't!  He'll have you killed if you dare to pry into the Nimar's affaires!

Well who else can I ask, Celidur?!  Legolas shouted out of confusion.  He glanced at Celidur's hurt expression and then turned away.  I apologize.  He said softly.  Then he began to make his way out.

There is one that I know of who you could speak to.  Celidur said just as Legolas reached the start of the stairs.  His voice was low and seemed to hang in the thick air around them.

Legolas turned back to the younger elf.  Who?

Celidur bit his lip and then spoke.  She knows more about what happened than even the oldest elf around here, I believe.

Legolas's eyes narrowed.  Who is it?

Celidur looked up.  Lady Maegluin.

Legolas nodded but frowned.  She hasn't said a single word to me nor any of my party since we arrived here.  Why would she speak with me now?  And how would I know she wouldn't expose me to Celebhen, who is her husband, after all? 

Legolas shook his head.  No, Celidur.  I can't go to her.  It's too risky.  You must tell me of someone else.

Celidur sighed nervously.  I know not of anyone else.

Legolas was about to mutter a curse, for his investigations were going nowhere, when suddenly a figure appeared out of the darkness behind Celidur.  Celidur saw Legolas's alarm and turned around swiftly, ready to defend himself.

But the figure stayed where it was, the darkness shielding it's face.  It spoke.

I do.

*******Personal thing************


	11. Chapter 10: Betrayal

Disclaimer:  I own nothing of Tolkien's, and you can bet I regret it!

Chapter 10

Wha…What?  Legolas whispered.  Who are you?  Show yourself!

The figure stayed where it was but continued to speak.  It was a masculine voice, soft and quiet, but hard and cold.  Who I am isn't important.  You want answers.  I have them.  Now listen. 

If we don't know you than how do we know we can we trust you?  Legolas replied, stepping up alongside Celidur, who looked petrified with fear.

You don't.  I didn't ask you to trust me.  I asked you to listen.  And since you are obviously not willing to do that…  

The figure stepped back into the darkness and disappeared.  

No!  Legolas cried as he leapt after it.  He couldn't see very well, as in the corners of the cellar there was no light whatsoever.   He searched with his hands for where the dark stranger could have gone, but found nothing but cold stone walls.

Legolas!  Celidur called.  His voice sounded panicked.  Someone is coming down here!

Legolas turned.  He saw the light coming from the opened door that lead down to the cellar spilling over the staircase and invading the darkness.  He heard footsteps approaching down the stairs.  Quickly and quietly, Legolas grabbed Celidur by the arm and shoved him into the darkness behind a row of barrels farthest from the door.  Both elves were as quiet and still as possible when they were given a clue to who had followed them down her.

"Legolas?  Are you down here?"  A man's voice asked.

Legolas's heart nearly skipped a beat.  He grabbed Celidur again and pulled him out into the light.

"Aragorn!"  

"Legolas!  What in the Valar's name are you doing in the cellar?"

The ranger saw Celidur with him and became confused.  "I don't understand."

"Aragorn, I don't believe Nimeryn is safe for us any longer."  Legolas whispered.  "There are things here that just don't seem right."

Whispering in the darkness…  Commented Celidur, listening to their conversation but not able to engage in it.

"I see…what's he doing here?"  Aragorn asked, gesturing toward the younger elf.  

"I was trying to find out as much as I can from him, but it's not much."  Answered Legolas.

Excuse me?  Celidur said, offended.

Legolas chose to ignore the younger elf.

"What have you learned?  Is it about the Nimar falling into darkness?"  Aragorn asked, remembering the conversation Legolas and Celidur had had yesterday.

"Yes.  Celidur can tell you."  Legolas suggested, turning to the younger elf.  Celidur looked at him sharply, but his eyes soon lost their dagger-like quality and he shook his head sadly.

Please, Lord Legolas, I pray for you not to ask me to repeat it once more.  To do so is against our laws!  He pleaded.

It is against your laws that we must find out what conspiracy occurred here.  Legolas advised.  

Legolas, I must go about my duties!  Celidur argued.  I'm to report to Celebhen's chambers soon!

Legolas sighed, and looked at Aragorn.  The ranger nodded permissibly.  Legolas turned back to Celidur.  Very well.  You may go.  But I warn you:  This will not be the last time we speak of this.

Yes, Lord Legolas.  Celidur answered immediately, bowing in respect.  Thank you.

The ranger and the elf prince watched as the servent climbed the staircase and disappeared.

"Do you think he will tell?"  Aragorn asked his friend when Celidur was gone.

Legolas shook his head.  "He seemed far to terrified be the whole concept of getting caught.  He fears what would happen to him if Celebhen learned of his betrayal."

"Betrayal?"  Aragorn questioned.  "You think it goes that far?"

"No, Aragorn, I don't."  Legolas answered grimly.  "I think it goes much farther."

********Personal thing************


	12. Chapter 11: Lies and New Clothes

Disclaimer:  Once again, I own nothing!

Chapter 11

Aragorn listened to his friend's words with unwilling ears.  He had so hoped that Nimeryn be just like in the legends, a paradise, free of evil or ill conspiracy.  But clearly it was not.

He looked up the staircase towards the door that led to the palace.  "Shall we go?  I'm sure the others are going to be waking soon."

"Yes."  Agreed Legolas.  "I can tell you what I have learned once we reach my chamber."

Aragorn nodded and led the way up towards the light.  The sun was shining just over the horizon now.

***********

Aragorn and Legolas approached Legolas's bedchamber, and Legolas was surprised to see that the door was open.  He peered inside.

Oh!  Lord Legolas!  an elderly maiden exclaimed in Sindarin as he came in.  I had thought you left already.  I'm Lythwen, the head seamstress in Celebhen's household.

Legolas blinked and smiled.  The head seamstress, you say?  Earlier Celidur had told him that his mother was the Celebhen's head seamstress.

Lythwen nodded.  Yes, my Lord.  I've come to deliver some of the clothes I've made for you.  She gestured to the bed, where their was a small bundle of clothing.

Legolas smiled.  Then I must thank you.  The clothes you left me yesterday were exquisitely made and fit perfectly.

Lythwen returned his smile.  Many thanks, my Lord.

Your much welcome, Lythwen.  Your son has also been of great service.  Legolas answered.

Lythwen's face fell.  My son?

Legolas frowned, and looked over his shoulder at Aragorn, who shrugged.  

Celidur? Legolas asked.

Lythwen shook her head.  I have no son.  Celidur is an orphan.  Both his parents were killed.

Legolas narrowed his eyes.  Now he was truly confused.  Celidur had lied to him?  Then how was he to know that the things Celidur had told him down in the cellar were true?

Looking back up, Legolas smiled at the seamstress.  I'm sorry, it was my mistake.  How foolish of me.

Lythwen laughed.  Don't be.  All is easily forgiven.  She picked up her basket and began to move towards the door.

Thank you again, Lythwen.  Legolas said, stepping out of the way for her to pass, and bowing.  

Lythwen smiled once more before turning and making her way down the halls towards the hobbits' chambers.  Legolas and Aragorn watched her leave, and then Legolas closed his door and promptly began to pace.

"What's wrong?"  Aragorn asked.  "Legolas?"

"He lied to me."  Legolas said, furious.  "Celidur lied to me.  He said before dinner yesterday that his mother was Celebhen's head seamstress.  But now it is clear to me that that is not the case."

The elf prince swore under his breathe.  He might as well start over now.  Suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and turned to look at Aragorn.  

"We will find the truth,"  his friend said firmly.  "But for now that is not out task."

Legolas frowned, ashamed of himself for forgetting what he had gone on this quest for in the first place.  "Yes.  The Ring is still ever powerful."

Aragorn nodded and smiled.  "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm famished.  Let us find some breakfast."

Legolas nodded, but did not smile in return.  "Yes.  But I doubt even the finest food could take my mind away from the plot that is now unfolding here."

"Let us then see if the cooks here can prove you wrong."  Aragorn jested, in an effort to make his friend laugh.

Legolas looked up and finally smiled.  "Alright.  Let us go."

********Personal thing************


	13. Chapter 12: A Dead End

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!

Chapter 12

Legolas and Aragorn silently made their way to the dining hall.  As soon as they got there, they realized they weren't the only ones that were famished.

There were several elven servants rushing about in haste around the table, some carrying plates full of food, but most carrying plates that had been emptied.  The four hobbits all sat next to each other on the long side of the table, their backs turned toward the ranger and the elf.  

Aragorn took one look at the situation and had to resist the urge to laugh.  The hobbits were certainly keeping the cooks and servants on their toes.  Even now he saw Sam finish a dish and another was placed in front of him almost immediately.

Legolas and Aragorn went around to the other side of the table and sat before one of the hobbits actually looked up from his food to acknowledge them.

"Good morning!"  Merry greeted cheerfully.

Legolas nodded in greeting.  "Good morning, Master Merry."

"How's the food?"  Aragorn asked, looking for an answer that would amuse him.

"Oh, the food is just wonderful!"  Sam said, looking up from a cake he was now consuming.  "You ought to try some of it!"

"Not just some of it!"  Frodo disagreed.  "All of it is simply wonderful!"

Aragorn smiled.  It warmed his heart to see Frodo carefree, like the hobbit he was supposed to be.  

Pippen looked up and held aloft his spoon, full of a purple jam.  "The berry jam is excellent!"  He cried, and then turned back to his food.

One of the servants that was not hustling about leaned down between the elf and the ranger.  My Lords, would you like something to eat?  She asked in Sindarin.

Aragorn nodded and answered first.  Yes.  That cake there…  He pointed to the cake Sam had just finished.  …it looks good.  I should like to try some of that.

The she-elf nodded and then turned to Legolas.  And you, My Lord?

I'm sure anything you bring me would be fine.  Legolas answered kindly.  The hobbits all seem to like everything.

The she-elf glanced at the hobbits and smiled exhaustedly.  They have been keeping me busy, that much I will tell you.  It's surprising how much they eat despite their small size.  

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a small knowning smile as the she-elf stood up again.  Lord Aragorn, I will bring you that cake you requested.  Lord Legolas, I will bring you a bit of some of the cook's specialties, and you can choose which you like best.

Legolas nodded in approval and the she-elf rushed off.  It was then when Gimli, Gandalf, and Boromir appeared.  Escorted by Celidur.

When Legolas saw him he felt a cold flood of anger wash through him.  He managed to catch the younger elf's eye, and shot him a cold glare.  Celidur's face showed confusion, but then he hastily looked away.  He did not look Legolas's way again, but instead, took off down a different hall.

"Ah, Aragorn…Legolas!"  Gandalf greeted.  "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, very well, Gandalf."  Aragorn answered truthfully.  "Legolas?"

Legolas was only half-listening to the conversation.  "Yes, it was very nice."  he murmured.  "I will return."  He said, then with haste got up from the table and followed the way he had seen Celidur leave.

***********

Legolas followed at first at only a fast walk, but when he didn't seem to catch up to Celidur his pursuit escalated into a run.  He made not a sound as his feet flew over the polished marble flooring.  He rounded a corner, and once again, he almost ran into another elf.

But this time it was not Celidur.

"L…Lady Maegluin!"  He stammered, something he rarely did.

The Lady stood there and overlooked him for a moment, but then to Legolas's surprise, she spoke.

"Prince Legolas."  She exclaimed softly.  It was the first time he had heard her speak.  Her voice was deep, deeper than a typical maiden's voice, yet still feminine.  But it was also dark and cold, like the winter.

"Good morning."  Legolas blurted, without a hint of cheer, for he knew not what else to say.

Lady Maegluin nodded.  "Good day."  She said.  For a moment it seemed that it might be she said, but then she continued.  "What puts you in such haste, Prince?"  She asked.

Legolas looked over his shoulder nervously.  He knew she could sense it.  "I think I left something in my chamber," he excused.

The Lady made a soft approving sound deep in her throat.  "In that case I would like to inform you that the guest chambers are back that way."  She pointed with her long pale hand back the way Legolas had come.

Legolas looked over his shoulder again, and then purposely blushed.  "Oh.  Terribly sorry, Milady."  He said politely.  "But your home is so large, it is easy to get lost."

The Lady smiled, an expression that made Legolas want to do the opposite.  But he forced himself to anyway.  Then he nodded in thanks and turned back the way he came.  Silent curses flew through his mind.  His problem was like a labyrinth, and each time he had thought he had found a way out it only led him to a dead end.  There was no chance of finding Celidur now, unless he decided to come to him.

Walking back towards the entrance to the dining room, Legolas forced his mind to calm.  He had to remember that Celidur was he and the Fellowship's assigned servant, and eventually he would have to serve him.  Legolas was nearly three thousand years old, and he had learned to be patient.

**********Personal thingy************


	14. Chapter 13: Breakfast

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything, much to my dismay!

Chapter 13

Legolas walked into the dining hall, rounded the table, and took his place where he had sat before.  Aragorn immediately knew something was amiss.

"What happened?"  He asked quietly, praying that the servant elves would not have the heart to hear him.

Legolas glanced at his friend grimly.  "I followed Celidur."  He said.  "I meant to confront him.  But I could not find him and Lady Maegluin found me snooping about the halls."

Aragorn grunted something and nodded.  He had received his cake, and was too busy chewing to respond to the elf prince.

"It seems there are nothing but dead ends."  Legolas continued, holding his head in his hands, for it was beginning to ache.  "And I fear that Maegluin will begin to suspect."

Aragorn finished chewing and wiped his face with a napkin.  "Legolas, you must calm yourself.  I fear that discovering the truth in this matter is becoming too important to you."

"I fear for you, Aragorn."  Legolas said, looking at his friend.  "I fear for you, and myself, the hobbits and the others.  I fear for the fate of the world."

"What does this have to do with the Ring?"  Aragorn asked.  "You have yet to prove that."

"It might not have anything to do with it."  Legolas replied, thinking deeply.  "But I have yet to prove that also."

Suddenly, a head appeared between the ranger and the elf.  Legolas was so consumed in his own thought that he had not seen the she-elf from earlier approach him with his breakfast.  He jumped, nearly right off his seat, and the she-elf looked at him strangely.

Did I startle you, Lord?  she asked.  I apologize.  But I have brought you your food.

Legolas smiled and nodded, and the she-elf left, but he just stared at his food.  He had lost his appetite a long time ago.

"Legolas…eat for Valar's sake."  Aragorn said.  "I promise you that by tonight we will find Celidur and get to the very bottum of this."

Legolas looked hopefully at his friend, then at the hobbits and others, who were also enjoying their food.  "Do you think we should tell the others?"  He asked.

Aragorn pondered this for a few minutes, but then shook his head.  "This situation has yet to concern them.  We will tell them only if they must become involved."  He said.  "Most of them have enough to worry about anyway."  He added, mainly meaning Frodo.

Legolas sighed and took a spoonful of berry jam.  Indeed, it was very good, just like Pippen had said.  "Very well Aragorn."  He said, and then began to eat the rest of his food.

Very well… 

************Personal thing************


	15. Chapter 14: Cefielle's Confession

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  

Chapter 14

Later that day, Legolas was on a stroll about the palace.  Or at least that's what he told people.  Really he was on the prowl to find Celidur.  He had a gut feeling that the elf was hiding from him.  He had asked around about him with the other servants, and none had seen him since breakfast.

Realizing that the chance of finding an elf who intended not to be found in a palace he did not recognize was very slim, Legolas turned his thoughts to the next best person.

Cefielle.  If anyone would know about Celidur, she would.  That was, if Celidur wasn't lying about their relationship too.

Legolas approached a rather young-looking elf maiden who was busy watering the plants that were potted in various places in the palace. 

Pardon me, Good Lady, but I would greatly like to speak with Celebhen's daughters.  He said as best as he could, without sounding suspicious.  

The young maiden looked up at him, and smiled.  Their chambers are down that way, My Lord.  She replied politely.  Their doors are the ones on the right.

Thank you.  Legolas replied, and smiled brightly back.  The girl bowed and continued her duties.

Legolas walked quite a long distance before he found the doors he knew had to belong to the daughters of Celebhen.  They were all in a row, and it was easy to tell which one belonged to Cefielle.

Each of the doors was a different color to match the sister's eyes.  Cefielle's, which Legolas perceived to be the green door, was the last one down.  He approached it and hestitated before knocking.  He hoped Cefielle wouldn't get the wrong impression about the elf prince visiting her chambers.

Legolas raised a hand and knocked lightly at the door.  Through it he hear the sound of scuffling feet and a young girl's call of "Coming!" pronounced in Sindarin.

The door swung open, and Cefielle's eyes went wide at the sight of Legolas.  She didn't know what to say.

"Lord Legolas!"  She gasped, immediately slipping into Common speech.  "What brings you here?"

"Forgive my intrusion," Legolas said, brushing past her and entering the room, for he did not want to be seen where he did not belong.  "But I believe you know that, Cefielle."

Cefielle closed the door in haste and approached him.  "What do you want, Legolas son of Thranduil?"  She asked, using his full name.  

"Answers."  Legolas replied.  "I have not been in this city for two whole days yet, and already I have been lied to, caught spying and deceived."

"I don't understand."  Cefielle said. 

Legolas turned to her.  "I should like you to know that I blame you for nothing.  I merely come to you for answers, not to accuse you."  

"You've said that already."  Cefielle said, beginning to become impatient.  "You've come to ask questions that you promised us last night.  Shall I send for my sisters?"

"No."  Legolas answered firmly.  "It is mainly you that I seek answers from."

"Why?"  Cefielle asked, now genuinely confused.

Legolas looked down at her, for she was a great deal shorter than he.  "I know that you and Celidur are involved with one another."

Cefielle said nothing, but her already pale face became many shades paler.  

"He told me when I ran into him this morning.  He told me that he was returning from your chamber."  Legolas continued.

Cefielle's face remained pale, but she managed to speak now.  "Of what importance is this to you?"  She said, becoming angry.  "How dare you pry into my affairs?"

"I come to you because I must know about the history of your people and of Celidur."  Legolas said quickly.  "I asked Celidur of your people and how they came to be here, but he also told me that his mother was your father's head seamstress, which I have since found out to be untrue.  Once more, he has been avoiding me.  I can't trust what he told me."

"But it's against our laws to speak of the past."  Cefielle said, worry now pinching her features.

"I know.  But Cefielle, I fear there is something amiss here.  All is not right."  Legolas said, trying to make her understand. 

Cefielle once again became angry.  "You think I don't even know what goes on in my own home?"

"That is precisely what I think."  Legolas replied simply.  "And I also think you don't know all you think you know about Celidur."

Cefielle gave him a dangerous glare.  "I know everything there is to know about him."

"Then tell me."  Legolas said.  

Cefielle's green eyes darted from Legolas to various places in the room.  "I don't know where to start."

"Tell me about his parents and what happened to them.  I heard they were killed, but I never learned how."  Legolas ordered.

"His parents were killed, but when he was younger.  A Nazgul invaded their home and took their lives."  Cefielle said quickly.

"You mean here?"  Legolas asked.

"No!"  Cefielle shook her head.  "Where the Nimar originally settled."

Legolas blinked.  "Celidur told me he was born here in Nimeryn.  Another lie."  He muttered under his breath.  But then again it did explain why Celidur looked to be Legola's age and yet told him he was younger.

"Celidur doesn't lie."  Cefielle said weakly.  

"I can assure you, Lady Cefielle, he has been."  Legolas said harshly.  "Particularly to me."

Cefielle reacted to his comment with a stab of her own.  "Why should he tell you the truth in the first place?  You are an outsider and you have no business in our affairs!"

Legolas held her angry gaze in a like a stone.  "I'm making it my business."  He answered calmly.  "Tell me more."

Cefielle opened her mouth to protest but then receiving another dark glare from the elf prince she thought better.  

"Celidur was old enough to look out for himself then, or so he told me.  He found work as a servant in my father's household after we came here.  Then my sisters and I were born."  Cefielle explained.

Legolas let his eyes drop to the floor in thought.  "How old are you?  And your sisters?"

"We are 2349.  Gwelwielle is the eldest of us, and I'm the youngest."  Cefielle said.

That confirmed it.  The Nimar's growth cycle wasn't stunted in anyway.  It was the same as any elf.  Just Celidur lying about his age was what had thrown Legolas off.

"How did you and Celidur first meet?  And what's his real age?"  Legolas questioned.

"He's 3051."  Cefielle answered, and Legolas looked at her sharply.

"He's a bit old for you, isn't he?"  He teased.  The comment didn't please Cefielle.

"Don't you start lecturing me.  You aren't my father."  She hissed.

"I'm sorry."  Apologized the elf prince.  "That means Celidur is really older than me."

Cefielle bit her lip.  "Why?  How old are you?"

"2931 years-of-age."  Legolas answered softly.  "Now tell me how Celidur met you."

Cefielle shook her head and began to pace.  "He's said he's know me since I was born, but the first memory I have of him is watching him serving my father at dinner."

Legolas tipped back and forth on the balls of his feet.  "Forgive me for this question is personal, but…when did you two begin to see each other romantically?"

The elf prince heard Cefielle take a sharp breath and pause, but then she spoke.  "It's been a year and 2 months since I first gave myself to him."  She said softly, and oddly, somewhat sadly.

"Do you love him?"  Legolas asked, decided to begin the forthright approach.  

Cefielle looked up at him in alarm.  "I shouldn't have to answer that."

"Cefielle."  Legolas looked at her again, but this time with not so much darkness in his eyes.

Cefielle's face became distressed and she went and sat down on her bed.  "I don't know.  I want to, but I don't know if I do.  He says he loves me, and it makes me feel guilty because I have no answer in return for him."

Legolas stared at the girl as she hugged herself and blinked repeatedly in order to keep tears from falling.  It seemed as if the whole royal family had problems.  Meagluin distrusted anyone, Celebhen was trying to cover up his past flaws with laws, and his youngest daughter was having an affair with a servant who lied about who he was.

_And I thought my family was strange…_Legolas thought jokingly. 

"Thank you, Cefielle."  Legolas said gently.  "For telling me this.  I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know."  The girl said, covering her eyes with her pale hand.

Legolas thought about the next step before speaking again.  "I don't want to trouble you further, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened to your people and why you moved here and remained in secret."

Cefielle took a deep breath and forced herself to stop acting like such a weakling.  "What…did Celidur tell you?"

"Nothing that I presume to be true."  Legolas answered, but then he went on.  "He told me that something terrible happened—he didn't say what—but that it was what caused the Nimar to move here.  And this forest was formed from the seeds of Nimgaladh, the Nimar's sacred tree."

"That's true, except the lack of detail."  Cefielle said.  "I told you he didn't lie about everything."

"Cefielle, please.  Tell me of this 'terrible event' that had such an effect on your people.  What happened."  Legolas urged, taking a seat on the bed next to her.

Cefielle's hand clutched at her bedsheets, but she finally came out and told him.  

"Before my sisters and I were born, we had a brother.  His name was Mithrendol."  Cefielle's green eyes began to pour tear once more.  

"He was killed by orcs invading our land." she said shakily.  "I never knew him, but I have always felt that he's still with us…watching us…it's terrible.  My entire family is haunted by his death."

Legolas blinked.  Finally he began to understand some of what was going on.  Celebhen had laws against speaking of the past because he didn't want to be reminded of his dead son.  And Meagluin was probably cold and quiet in her grief for Mithrendol.  And the Nimar had such high security because they wanted to avoid another tragedy at all costs.  It all made sense.  But he still had Celidur to deal with.

"Thank you, Cefielle."  The elf prince said hastily.  "I wish I could repay you.  But now I must go.  We can't be seen together."

"That would slightly anger my mother and father."  Cefielle jested lightly.  "Promise you won't tell anyone of this, Legolas."

"I swear by the light of Eru I won't tell anyone."  Legolas said genuinely.  "As long as you won't tell anyone.  Especially Celidur."

"I won't."  Cefielle said quietly.   

Legolas smiled at the young maiden.  "May our next meeting be more joyous."  The elf prince bowed politely.  Then he stood back up and hurried out the door.

Cefielle sat on her bed alone.  Not in the prince's presence any longer, she let her emotions flood through her and cried.

********Personal thingy**********


	16. Chapter 15: Voices from Below

Disclaimer:  I own nothing of Tolkien's masterpieces!

Chapter 15

Aragorn swiftly strode through the grand halls of Celebhen's palace, looking for Legolas.  The elf was beginning to worry him.  The ranger had seen not a trace of him since after breakfast, as had the rest of the fellowship.  And it was nearly time for lunch.

The ranger roamed the halls, occasionally stopping to ask an elven servant if they had seen the elf prince.  Their answers were varied, if they chose to give them.  Some had spotted him, some hadn't.  Others asked why he was looking for the Prince, and told him to check his bed chamber.  Aragorn already had.  He thought that possibly Legolas could be hiding from him no purpose.  After all, the elf hadn't been acting like himself at all.  

In his rush Aragorn passed by a familiar door, and he paused.  It was the cellar door.  Could it be possible that Legolas was hiding down there questioning someone again?  It was worth a look.  The ranger was about to open the door when he caught the slightest sound coming from the other side.

Carefully and quietly, Aragorn placed his ear to the door, and focused all his energy into listening to what made that sound.  

There were two voices speaking…no, they were arguing…arguing in the Common speech.  Strangely, one of them sounded like that of Celidur, but that was ridiculous since Celidur didn't know how to speak in that language.  But then again…he had lied about nearly everything he had told them…maybe this was no different.

Aragorn's thoughts of the matter faded away as he continued listening to the conversation.

"…you could have gotten me discovered!  How dare you just come out and reveal yourself!  And to Prince Legolas of all people, who is already is suspicious of me!"

"I do what I please."  Aragorn took note that this voice was dark and hissing…like that of a snake.  "If I wish to toy with the Prince I will.  He knows nothing."

"If you continue doing 'what you please' then you might as well forget this whole plot.  If the Prince finds me out I am finished.  Which means you are finished."

"The Prince knows nothing except that you told him false words.  He won't report you to Celebhen.  If he does, he'll have an equal share of guilt, for he was the one who was prying deliberately into the affairs of your people."

"They aren't my people.  They're traitors.  They're all traitors."

"Yes.  But you'll get your revenge soon.  And my master will get what he wants.  The Ring."

Aragorn started.  The hissing voice had said 'my master' and then mentioned the One Ring.  Was it possible that he spoke of Sauron?  Suddenly Aragorn recognized the voice.  It was a Nazgul.  A Ringwraith.  Right here in Nimeryn!

"What!"  Celidur's voice continued.  "We never agreed upon anything about The Ring.  Your master wanted me to destroy the royal family and ensure the destruction of the Nimar in return for my life and a new identity.  That was our bargain!"

"You haven't a say in the matter."  The Nazgul wheezed angerly.  

"I have!  I agreed to kill those who wronged me in return for this body and that was it!"

"My master offers you a new deal.  In addition to killing Celebhen and his family, you must kill the Ringbearer and his companions.  Deliver the One Ring to him.  And he will make you as powerful as I."

"No deal."  Celidur said coldly.  "I have no interest in your so called 'power.'  But allow me to make you an offer."

There was a pause.  "And what would that be?"  The Wraith asked, it's voice as sharp as a sword's edge.

"I will do as your master orders.  I will kill Celebhen and all his kin—except Cefielle."

"Why not her?"

"You know why.  I love her."

"Your feelings for the girl make you weak."  

"Maybe so, but that's a lot to say for a being who has no feelings."

Aragorn heard the Wraith hiss in rage at the elf's comment and then heard the sounds of a struggle.

"Go ahead, Wraith."  Celidur taunted further.  His voice was raspy, as if he was being choked.  "Kill me.  Then go and try to explain to your master why his plans failed."

Aragorn heard a soft thud, like someone being dropped to the ground.  

"You are clever, for an elf.  If the girl is what you want, then my master agrees."

"I wasn't finished."

"You dare ask more?"

"I do."  Celidur said smugly.  "I was a prince once.  I want to be a prince again.  I want you to give me the body of Prince Legolas as you gave me this one.  I'm sick of pretending to be a servant anyway."

There was another pause.  "The Prince has a strong soul.  It will be difficult to banish it."

"I can do it.  I did it with this one."

"Very well.  Your conditions are agreeable.

"Of course they are."

"Enough.  Go.  Do the duty you have been assigned.  Then you will receive your reward."

At that, the voices ceased, and Aragorn heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly he ran to the end of the corridor and hide behind the corner.

After a moment, Celidur appeared.  He peered out cautionsly, but then seeing nobody around closed the cellar door and walked away in the opposite direction.

Aragorn watched the elf as he went.  What he had just heard confirmed that he and the rest of the Fellowship was in very real danger.  Especially Frodo and Legolas.  The bit about Frodo Aragorn certainly understood, but what had Celidur mean about 'giving' Legolas's body?  And to make the matter more confusing, he also spoke as if the body he had now wasn't his.

Your master wanted me to destroy the royal family and ensure the destruction of the Nimar in return for my life and a new identity.  That was our bargain!

Was Celidur planning to kill Celebhen and his kin?  Why?  

_I agreed to kill those who wronged me in return for this body and that was it!_

Did Celidur hold a grudge against Celebhen?  The seamstress had mentioned that Celidur's parent had died.  Was it possible that Celidur blamed Celebhen for their death?

Aragorn rubbed his head.  It was beginning to throb because of all the thought he had been giving in this matter.  _Right now that is not the task…_He scolded himself.  Right now he needed to warn the others…and find Legolas before it was too late.

**********Personal thing*************


	17. Chapter 16: Making a Point

*********Chapter 16*************

Aragorn once again rushed down the halls of Lord Celebhen's palace, almost frantic.  Legolas was in danger.  The Ringbearer was in danger.  Middle Earth was in danger.

Aragorn approached the door to Legolas's chamber.  He prayed to the Valar that his friend had returned.  His prayers were answered.

Legolas sat on the bed, running his fingertips over the sharp edges of one of his White Knives.  His bow sat beside him along with some arrows.  The elf prince looked up in alarm as the door was opened and shut so hastily.

"Aragorn!" He exclaimed.

"Legolas!"  Aragorn exclaimed at the same time.

"What is it?"  Legolas asked.  "You seem distressed."

"I have reason to be!"  Aragorn said.  He looked around cautiously and lowered his voice.  "You were right!"

"About what?"  The elf said.

"Celidur."  Aragorn said breathlessly.  "He's plotting to kill Celebhen, you and Frodo.  There is a Ringwraith, and I heard them speaking down in the cellar…"

Legolas set down his knife and stood up in surprise and shock.  "A Wraith?  Here?"

"Yes!"  The ranger said. 

Legolas suddenly realized.  "The voice I heard in the cellar…"

"What?"

"When I was questioning Celidur in the cellar, there was a figure that appeared out of nowhere and a voice in the dark.  I went after it, but I couldn't find a thing, and then you came down…" Legolas sat back down, his head resting in his hands.  Then he looked back up.

"I found something out."  He said.

"So did I."  Aragorn said grimly.

"Well you go first."

Aragorn sat on a carved wooden chair as he tried to decide what to say first.  

"I was looking for you and I passed the cellar door.  I had found you down before with Celidur, so I decided to check again.  But before I opened the door, I heard voices and decided to listen in first."  The ranger explained.

"Who was it?"  Legolas asked, being careful to keep his voice quiet.

"It was Celidur and what sounded like a Wraith. They were speaking in the Common speech, but assuming that Celidur lied to us about that too…" His voice trailed off a bit before he continued.  "The Wraith mentioned Sauron several times.  Apparently he and Celidur struck a deal of some sort."  

"What does Celebhen, Frodo and I have to do with this?"  questioned the elf prince.

"That was part of the deal."  Aragorn said.  "The Wraith wanted Celidur to kill Celebhen and his kin in order to allow the destruction of the Nimar.  He wanted Celidur to kill Frodo so he could get The Ring.  And you…"

"And I?"  Legolas urged.

Aragorn looked at his friend.  "I'm not sure what he meant by this, but I mean to find out.  Celidur said that he wanted…your body."

Legolas said nothing but raised an eyebrow.

"He said he was sick of the one he had.  He said he was once a prince and wanted to be one again.  And that the Wraith give him your body like it gave him the one he has now."

Legolas eyed his human friend.  "Celidur speaks of himself as if…"

"…as if he's not himself."  Aragorn finished.  "It's terribly confusing, like a puzzle in my mind.  And I'm trying to piece the parts together but they just don't fit."

"Aragorn."  Legolas said.

"Yes?"

"I also have things to tell you.  They might help…to piece the puzzle together."  

Aragorn gave the elf his full attention.  "Tell me."

"There was one small detail about Celidur I forgot to tell you."  The elf prince began.  "Celidur has been having an affair with Cefielle."

"Celebhen's daughter?"  Aragorn said, surprised.  "How did you find this out?"

"I ran into him this morning and demanded that he tell me all he knew about the Nimar's downfall and why they hide here.  He told me that something terrible happened before he was born and before the Nimar settled here.  And that was the reason for their distrust of strangers…the separate language and so on."

"What happened to them?"

Legolas swallowed before continuing.  "Cefielle told me that before she and her sisters were born, before the Nimar moved here, they had a brother named Mithrendol.  She said he was killed by orcs.  That is the terrible event.  And that is why the Nimar and their rulers are so paranoid of strangers."

Aragorn nodded and joined his friend on the bed.  He picked up Legola's knife off the sheets and handed it to the elf.  "Now I am beginning to understand…"  said the ranger.  "But what of Celidur?  We still have his mystery to unravel."

Legolas slide the tips of his fingers along the sharpe edge of the knife.  He didn't cut himself.  "I know,"  He replied bluntly.

Aragorn narrowed his eyebrows.  The elf was brooding something, he could feel it.  "Well…how do we go about it?"  He asked.

Legolas sat up straighter, looked his friend in the eye and smirked.  Then with a movement Aragron's eyes could not follow the elf prince brought back his arm and flung the knife across the room.  It whizzed close by the ranger's head, and he ducked out of reflex, but then relaxed when he heard the thud of the knife striking something other than himself.

Aragorn looked over his shoulder and saw that Legolas's knife had hit the door to the room.  It was sticking out perfectly perpendicular to the surface of the wood, embedded quite deeply.  Looking closer, Aragorn noticed that the door had been carved into the shape of an elf holding a basket of fruits.  And that the knife was protruding from the carved elf's head.

Looking back at Legolas, Aragorn grinned nervously.  "You make your point quite vividly, my friend."

*************Personal thingy*************

AN:  Sorry this one was so short, but ain't this the perfect place to end?  A good cliffhanger?  You all are thinking "noooo…"  but hey!  I'll update soon, promise!!


	18. Chapter 17: The Fellowship Gathers

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!

Chapter 17

"He must be around here somewhere."  Aragorn muttered to himself, though he knew Legolas could hear.

"He will not be easy to find if he is being protected by a Wraith's magic."  Legolas answered cold-heartedly.  They had been wandering around in the maze of white hallways for a number of minutes, asking for Celidur, and none had seen or heard from him.  Aragorn looked at his friend.  

The elven prince's eyes looked so sharp and hard.  Remembering back many years, the ranger knew that the elf's eyes always got that way before something important was about to happen.

"We…we must warn the hobbits, and Boromir, Gandalf, and Gimli can help us in our search."  Aragorn suggested.

Legolas stopped walking for a minute.  "I would like to do that."  He said honestly.  "But five strangers wandering around looking for one person would seem much more suspicious than two, would it not?"

Aragorn nodded, the elf was right.  "But can't we at least tell them what is going on?  Perhaps Gandalf can counter whatever spell could be hiding Celidur so well."

Legolas thought about this, his bright blue eyes wandering across the tiles on the floor.  "Yes…"  He began.  "Yes, I suppose that would be best."

Without another word the two friends turned around and went back the way they came, to he hall that held the door to the chambers of their companions.  The knocked on each door separately, whispering a message to meet in Aragorn's chamber immediately.

Within several minutes, the Fellowship of the Ring was again together and facing a threat that could take all of their lives.  The hobbits listened worriedly as Legolas and Aragorn explained the situation.

"This is a very complicated theory you have about Celidur, Aragorn."  Gandalf commented once Aragorn had explained what he had heard from the cellar and told what he thought it meant.

"Yes, yet I fear it is even more so complicated than even I could imagine.  Still Legolas and I haven't uncovered all the details."  Replied the ranger with a frown.

"But how can you be so sure that Celidur is the real enemy, Master Aragorn?"  inquired Gimli.  "I know he has acted suspiciously, but perhaps it is a higher power that is the real danger here."

"I'm aware of that, Master Dwarf."  Aragorn answered.  "But we are not sure of that, either."

"Which is why we must find Celidur, and quickly."  Legolas cut in.  "Valar be willing we find him before anything else comes up."

"Well…"  Pippen began, a touch of nervousness in his voice.  He ceased his speech when everyone turned to him, expecting him to continue.

"Well, what?"  Urged Merry when no one else said anything.

Pippen shrugged his small shoulders.  "I just wanted to make you all aware of that…that we will be having lunch with Celebhen and his family in a very short time."

Aragorn muttered a curse under his breath while Legolas narrowed his eyes at the young hobbit.  Yes, they had completely forgotten that they were to share lunch with Celebhen at noontime.

"I can't believe this…"  the elf prince muttered as he kicked impatiently at the foot of the bed.

Boromir stood up.  "Let us not despair, friends."  He said with a strong and stern tone.  "We can start the search for the treacherous elf after the meal."

"By then he could have assembled the whole of The Nine."  Legolas said miserably.  

"I very much doubt that is possible."  Gandalf said in his old wise voice.  "By what Aragorn tells me, Celidur and the Nazgul do not consider us a very large threat."

Gimli snorted in offense.  "Then they are sadly mistaken.  My axe will cleave their heads."

"It may not be so easy, Gimli son of Gloin."  Gandalf breathed.  "Celidur might have other tricks up his sleeve."

Legolas listned to the old wizards as he felt his heart sink.  It all seemed so hopless.  Then, suddenly, his heart was lifted when he got an idea.

"Yes…he might have tricks…"  He said excitedly.  "But he has a weakness."

"What?"  Aragorn inquired.  "What is it?"

"Cefielle!"  Whispered Legolas.  "He's in love with her!"

"The daughter of Celebhen?"  Asked Boromir.  "How do you know this?"

"He told me,"  Legolas explained quickly.  "I caught him sneaking about in the morning and he was so terrified I'd tell Celebhen about it that he confessed right then and there."

"So he and the lass are lovers,"  Gimli said.  "How can this help us?"

"Yes…"  Aragorn murmured, ignoring the dwarf's question and remembering the conversation in the cellar he had overheard.  "Celidur was determined to keep her alive, even though he had bargained to kill all her family."

"Are you suggesting that we take her hostage?"  Boromir asked.  "For if we did that, not only would Celidur be after us, but Celebhen would be as well."

"It's the only weakness we know of.  If we obtain Cefielle, we might be able to subdue Celidur without a battle."  Aragorn  concluded.  "She will be at the meal.  We will be able to capture her there. That is the plan."

Pippen and Merry grinned.  "Are we done?  Because we are hungry!"  Cried Merry, who jumped up and ran for the door.

Aragorn watched as the two hobbits ran off and as their two friends lingered behind.  He looked down at the Ringbearer.

"Frodo, keep Sam close to you, and keep close to Gandalf."  He ordered.  "If a fight should ensue, his spells will be the strongest weapon we have."

"But what of Legolas?"  Frodo asked.  "Did you not say that Celidur and the Ringwraith were speaking of killing him too?"

Aragorn gave the hobbit a pat on the shoulder.  "Do not worry.  Legolas can fair well on his own."

With that, the rest of the fellowship left, and prepared for lunch with Celebhen and his family.

**********Personal thingy**********

AN:  Short.  Yes, I know.  Next will be longer!


	19. Chapter 18: My Name is Mithrendol

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  

Chapter 18

"You don't understand."  Celidur begged.  "You don't understand what is going on."

The servant had been trying to convince his lover to not attend the lunch with the Fellowship and the rest of her family for a matter of minutes now.  But Cefielle had her father's stubbornness.

"That does not matter."  Cefielle argued.  "Why should I not go to a meal in my own home, Celidur?  Tell me that."

"You do not know what will happen."  He replied desperately.  "I do."

"And what terrible thing could happen?"  Cefielle asked.

"I cannot tell you."  Celidur said grimly.  "I only know that you must not go to eat with the Fellowship and your family.  Something terrible is going to happen.  I can feel it in my very bones."

"That is a lie."  Cefielle hissed, earning herself a look of shock from her lover.  "You are lying to me as you lied to Prince Legolas!"

Celidur narrowed his eyes, his rage for the other elf boiling up inside him.  "The Prince?  How did you find this out?"

"He told me so."  Cefielle said quietly, sitting down on her bed.  "He came to me and…"

"He came to you?"  Accused Celidur, stepping closer to her.  "Are you unfaithful to me, Cefielle?  After all I've done for you?"

Cefielle's emerald eyes widened in shock.  "Of course not!"  She exclaimed.  "He came to me for information about you…"

Celidur's voice became dangerous and soft.  "What did you tell him?"

"What you didn't…the truth!"  Declared Cefielle.  "I told him who you were, your birthdate and what happened to your parents, nothing more involving you.  But I did tell him about Mithrendol."

Celidur stiffened at the mention of Mithrendol's name.  "What did you tell him about your brother?"  He asked softly.

"That he was killed…"  Cefielle said sadly, drooping her head and beginning to cry for the second time today.  "And how terrible it was…how terrible it still is…."  

Celidur sat down and wrapped his arms tightly around Cefielle in a comforting gesture.  "Don't cry, _melamin _(AN: "my love" in elvish).  You may not know it, but he is close by."

"How do you know?"  Sobbed the girl.  

Celidur grasped her chin in his hand, and tilted her face up so that it was level with his.  "I just know."

He smiled and leaned in and placed a soft, innocent kiss on her lips.  It quickly became deeper and less innocent as he pushed her down on her back and ran his hands over her curves.

"Celidur," Cefielle gasped.  "We cannot do this now."

Celidur paused and opened his eyes, meeting her gaze, which was no more than 3 inches away from his own.  He leaned down once more and gave her a last kiss before climbing off her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You know…" He said with a small smile.  "No matter what happens, I will always love you."

He gave her a pain-filled glance and asked the words she had been dreading.  "Do you feel the same for me?"

Cefielle sat up slowly and swallowed.  "Y…yes."

"Say it."  Commanded Celidur.

"No matter what happens, I will love you, Celidur."  Cefielle promised with a heavy heart.  She could not help feeling that something was terribly wrong with the way he was speaking to her.  It was as if he was apologizing for something he might do in the future.

"And so will I,"  Returned the servant, reaching and stroking her soft, pale cheek with his hand.  "I'm sorry, _melamin._"

Cefielle frowned deeply.  "For what?"

"This."  Celidur swiftly pulled out a piece of cloth out from under his servant uniform, and before Cefielle could react to anything, he had forcefully pushed her down and pressed it against her mouth and nose.

She struggled, but it was no use.  Celidur was so much stronger, and…and the cloth was dampened with some drug, she realized, as she inhaled and was immediately met with a wave of dizziness.  She closed her mouth tightly and refused to breath.

"Cefielle, my love."  Celidur pleaded.  "Please don't fight it.  This is for your own good."

Cefielle shot him a glance full of hatred, and tried to scream as loudly as she could.  But the sound was muffled by the cloth and Celidur's hand.  No one outside of her room would be able to hear her.

The attempt had also left her without enough air.  She held her breath as long as she could, but her lungs began to ache, and her heart pound as Celidur waited patiently for her to inhale again.  Finally, and involuntarily, her mouth opened and she gasped for air, only to inhale more fumes from the cloth.  Her eyesight became blurred, and her thoughts tangled.  

"Shh…"  whispered Celidur as he watched her breath in another breath.  "I'm sorry.  But I cannot allow you to leave this room until my work is done. I love you."

Cefielle's eyelids began to droop and her struggles stopped.  Finally, her eyes closed and she was as still as death itself.

_Good.  _Celidur thought.  _Now back to business._

"Is the Prince ready?"  Rasped a soft, hissing voice from the corner of the room.

Celidur spun around defensively before he say that it was just the Wraith.  

"You know, I wish you would cease doing that."  He said agitatedly.

The Nazgul laughed, a sound even Celidur did not like to here.  "I said, is the Prince ready?"  It repeated with impatience after it's humor had passed.

"Do you mean me, or Prince Legolas?"  Inquired Celidur, climbing off the bed and leaving Cefielle unconscious.  

_She won't wake for at least twelve hours…_he estimated.

"I mean both."  Answered the Nazgul.  "Although you have had much more time to prepare—3007 years, I believe—and Prince Legolas will have only the time you give him."

Celidur frowned.  "He is not the only priority in this, you know."  He said.  "Your master wants me to kill Celebhen, his _other _three daughters, and the Ringbearer as well."

"And what of your mother?"  Asked the Wraith.  "Will you kill her?"

Celidur gave the Nazgul a hateful glance.  "Maegluin will die.  I care not for her.  It was her mistake that started all this."

"You _are _her mistake, _Celidur._"  The Nazgul hissed cruely, using the alias that the elf had been using for the past 3007 years.

Celidur clenched his fist and his teeth as he glared at the evil creature.  

"Never call me by that name again," He ordered as he turned towards the door.  He took a breath and uttered a few words…words he had not said in over three millennia. 

"My name is Mithrendol."

*********Personal thing************

AN:  I know what your thinking:  "EEEeeewww, she's screwing her brother!!"  It might look like that now but it's really different.  So don't be grossed out.  It might seem sick but that's the way I want Celidur…or rather, Mithrendol to be.  Sick, selfish, perverse and wanting revenge!


	20. Chapter 19: The Ambush

Disclaimer:  Do I look like Tolkien?

Chapter 19

The Fellowship assembled in a line and marched to the dining hall.  They managed to look pretty casual.  Legolas and Aragorn were in the lead, followed closely by Boromir, Gandalf, and Gimli.  The hobbits skipped excitedly from behind.

Upon reaching the dining hall, the company saw that the servants were already beginning to seat the Lord of the city and his family.  

"Ah, my friends!"  Celebhen greeted kindly.  "Come sit down."

Legolas was ushered to the end of the table, and was seated next to Maegluin.  She gave him a cold smile which he half-heartedly returned.  He was glad when Aragorn was seated next to him on the other side.

"My dear," Celebhen said to Maegluin.  "Where are our daughters off to?"

"Here, Father."  Came one voice, and Naurielle appeared from one of the corridors, followed closely by Gwelwielle and Nenielle.  But Cefielle was no where to be seen.

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged worried glances as the rest of the Fellowship waited.

_What if Celidur did something to her?  To keep her from us?  _Legolas thought angrily.  _This ruins everything!_

"Where is Cefielle?"  Celebhen asked his other daughters.  They shrugged.

"Last we saw, she was in her chamber."  Gwelwielle answered.

Celebhen nodded and turned to one of the servants setting the table.  "Go and fetch my daughter."  He ordered.  The servant bowed and then hurried off round a corner.

Celebhen turned back to his guests.  "Let it be now that…"  He began.

Suddenly there was a cry from close by, and then a sound only a skilled warrior could recognize.  It was the sound of metal cutting flesh and bone.

All eyes turned in the direction of the sound, worried glances were exchanged.  Legolas grabbed a knife off the table and prepared to use it if necessary.  Aragorn saw this and did the same.

All eyes watched the corridor from which the cry was heard.  And eyes widened in shock and terror when a pale head came rolling out from around the corner.

The daughters of Celebhen screamed, and Legolas and Aragorn stood up and pushed back their seats, readying themselves for whatever foe could come around the corner.  There was nothing.

"He's playing with us."  Legolas muttered under his breath.  "Come out and fight, Celidur!  I know that is what you've come here for!"

Celebhen whipped his head around in shock.  "Celidur?  Surely, Prince Legolas, you must be…"

That was when the creature that had beheaded the servant decided to show itself.  It wasn't Celidur, but the Ringwraith.

The daughters of Celebhen screamed again, and the servants all began to panic.  Even Maegluin herself became afraid and backed away.

The Wraith laughed, his hoarse, whispery voice filling everyone's ears.  "Ssso…here we all are…" It hissed evilly, sniffing.  "I don't like the scent of the air in here.  So clean.  But it will reek with the stench of death once I am through here!"

"Run!"  Cried one of the servants, and most who were not frozen to the ground with fear did, sprinting for one of the doors.  They were cut off however, when the Nazgul reached out an armored hand and hissed a spell, causing them to slam shut before anyone could escape.  Only one door remained open, and they all made a dash for that one.

"No!"  Aragorn cried.  "Don't go through there!"

It was too late.  The first of the elves ran through the doorway and was met at the neck by a sharp blade held in the hand of Celidur.  He grinned as the head fell to the floor and he drove the sword through the body of another servant.

"I have waited so long for this!"  He cried triumphantly as the dead body slid off his sword, streaking it bright red.

"Celidur!"  Gasped Celebhen, shocked.  "What is the meaning of this?"

Legolas saw Maegluin collapse on the ground behind him and heard her mutter something…so soft, even he could barely hear it.

"No…my son…don't do this…"  She murmured, her pale, frightening eyes wide.

"Don't call me by that name!"  Screamed Celidur at Celebhen, plunging the sword into the air in front of him.  The remainder of the servants and guests either retreated to the farthest corners of the room or armed themselves with anything they could find…kitchen knifes…forks…anything.

"Celidur…"  Celebhen began again, ignoring the other elf's warning.

"That's not my NAME!"  The younger of the two again shouted, eyes burning with hatred.  "You BASTARD!  You should recognize the one you tried to kill!!"

The room went silent.  That silence was cut through by the knife-like laugh of the Wraith, who was patiently stalking at the end of the room, enjoying the events that were unfolding.

"Celi…"  Celebhen began again but then stopped himself, his mouth dry.  "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do you filth!"  Celidur disagreed.  "You remember the year when I was born…the year you finally learned that I wasn't your child…the year you sent for my death and then made it look like orcs had done it!"

Legolas and the others listened carefully.  Celidur was screaming out things that made no sense whatsoever. 

_Celidur makes it sound like he thinks he's Celebhen's son…but his only son was killed…wasn't he?  _The elf's thoughts were cut short by an anguished scream that came from behind.

"Mithrendol!"  It was Maegluin that had cried out.  "Don't do this!  Listen to your mother!"

Celebhen and all the others whipped their heads around and stared at the elven lady on the floor, weeping.  

"M…mother?"  Gwellwielle asked from a corner where she and her sisters's were cowering.

"Maegluin…"  Celebhen breathed angerly.  Legolas sensed that he knew his secrets were quickly being unraveled and he didn't like it.  "Are you mad?"

"NO!"  Came the reply.  Maegluin stood up and rushed toward her husband.  "For once in my long, miserable life I think that my mind is free of all madness, Celebhen!  I never should have let you do it!  I never…"

That was when Celebhen swiftly turned and backhanded his wife across the face, sending her sprawling across the floor again.  There was a gasp in unison from the company surrounding them, and another laugh from the Ringwraith.

"Father!"  Exclaimed one of Celebhen's daughters.

The angry elven lord turned back to Celidur, eyes blazing a silver fire.  "So…you are Mithrendol.  I suspected…"

"You suspected nothing."  Celidur, who was now Mithrendol laughed.  "You were as blind as a sheep with it's own wool pulled in front of it's eyes!"

The insult didn't seem to waver Celebhen.  "How?"

Mithrendol nodded towards the Wraith at the opposite end of the room.  "After your guards attacked me and left me for dead, _he_ appeared an offered me a deal…a new life, a new identity…and the chance for revenge."

Celebhen's silver eyes twinkled in fear as the last word spoken.  "If you dare try to harm me or mine…"

"You do not have a say in it!"  Mithrendol interrupted.  "You can't stop me."

The grin on Celidur's face grew wider.  "Now…I'm going to do the one thing I've waited 3007 years to do."

The former servant let go of the hilt of his sword with one hand and reached down to his belt, where only now Legolas noticed a varied number of knives hung.  Seeing what Mithrendol was about to do, he began to run forward, determined on putting himself in between the elven lord and the crazed traitor.

Mithrendol saw the elven prince's movements, and he anticipated what Legolas was trying to do.  Fool.  Grasping a knife from his belt, he drew it back in a lightening fast arch and threw it.

Legolas expected the weapon to be hurled at Celebhen…but instead, it came directly at him.  He hadn't time to react.

The blade hit him and dug deep into the flesh of his shoulder, hitting him with such a force that it knocked him down.

"Legolas!"  Cried Aragorn, who rushed to his friends side.

"Aragorn…protect the others…don't worry about me."  Legolas hissed as he quickly brought up his opposite arm and painfully removed the knife from his shoulder.  He didn't understand.  He wasn't more than twenty feet from Mithrendol…any elf as old as he was should know how to aim when knife-throwing.  Did he just have bad aim or did he spare him?  Sitting up, he saw that Mithrendol was smiling cruelly at him.

"Idiot."  He told him.  "I haven't wanted to do _that_ for 3007 years, but I have wanted to do it for the last few days."  His tone became hard and cold.  "The only reason your are still alive is because I need you that way.  Now…"  He again brandished his sword in both hands.  "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

The Wraith brought up it's sword also, and Aragorn quickly turned to protect Legolas, who was still sitting on the floor.  The elven prince, however, was not one to be protected, and he stood up, injured as he was, but ready for a fight.  The rest of the Fellowship also braced themselves as they faced their two foes.

_Two…_Legolas thought.  _Only two…we can beat one elf and one Nazgul easily!  Two easily…_

It was then that the doors that had been sealed shut by the Wraith's spell burst open with such a force that they hung from their hinges, and 8 more Ringwraiths appeared.  There were more screams.

Mithrendol's lips formed a tight, thin smile.  "Leave Celebhen and the Prince to me.  Kill the rest."

****************Personal thing*************

AN:  Go ahead, kill me.  Evil cliffies rock my world!


	21. Chapter 20: Secret Flame

Chapter 20

Immediately after that sentence was spoken by Mithrendol, the Fellowship, in strange unison, pulled out the weapons they had previously hidden under their clothing.  Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli gathered around the Ringbearer and the hobbits…and the room exploded into chaos.

The first Wraith that had appeared out of a door close took a mighty swing at Aragorn, a blow that would have taken off his head, had he not blocked it.  The ranger's sword met the metal of the Nazgul blade, and sparks flew.  

"Legolas!"  Cried the ranger.  "Protect the daughters and wife of Celebhen!"

Legolas turned his head and saw what he hadn't before, somehow the remaining servants had succeeded to get the unconscious Maegluin into a protective circle formed with their own bodies, where her daughters were treating her.  Legolas watched as four Wraiths closed in around the unarmed elves.  The other four began to attack Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir and the hobbits, but they were just able to fight them off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mithrendol advancing on Celebhen.

"Legolas!"  Aragorn yelled again.  "Go!  Now!"

The words finally piercing the elf's skull, Legolas dug his heels into the floor and ran at  full speed towards the circle of Nazgul around Celebhen's daughters and wife.  He reached up and around to his back, where he had hidden his White Knives, and drew them out, just as the first Wraith turned in an attempt to stop him.

The dark sword of the Nazgul sliced cleanly through the air above Legolas, but he whipped up both his knives and blocked the blow, though the impact was so strong that if forced him to his knees.  He felt a trickle of warmth on his back, and he noticed that his wound was bleeding.  Not too severely, but enough to worry him.

"I said not to harm him!  He's already got a wound, and I need that body to be healthy!"  Came Mithrendol's voice from across the room.  

Legolas glanced in that direction and his eyes were met with scene painted red with blood.  Several servants had sacrificed their own lives trying to protect their lord, and their bloodied corpses littered the floor at Mithrendols' feet.  Celebhen himself was kneeling on the ground, with a stain of blood ripped across the front of his white and silver robes.  Legolas couldn't see whether it was from a wound or just the blood of the dead around him.  Either way, the elven lord would not last for long unarmed against his enraged enemy.

Legolas felt the blade lift off him, and the Ringwraith that had opposed him turned back towards the other victims.  Legolas grasped both his knives in one hand and with the other grasped the back on one of the chairs around the dining table, swinging it so that it hit the Nazgul in the back.  It let out a high-pitched screech and turned on him again, swinging its blade, but not so fiercely as last time.

Legolas returned his knives to either hand and fought Wriath as best as he could, but he could slowly feel his strength flowing out of him thought the wound in his shoulder.  It was all he could do just to block the blows delivered by the Wraith.

_And he's not even trying to kill me…is he?  _The elf thought.  Suddenly he felt the edge of the table against his lower back.  He was trapped.

With a hissing laugh the Nazgul dropped it's sword and advanced on the elf prince. It meant to catch him and hold him hostage until Mithrendol was done with his work at the opposite side of the room. Legolas scrambled up on top of the table but as soon as he was able to stand the Wraith had grasped both his ankles and yanked him back down again, the table cracking as the elf's body fell on top of it.

"Run!  Frodo!  Go!"  Legolas heard the cry from Gandalf's mouth, and turned his head a split second to see the hobbits retreating down one of the corridors that had been reopened when the Nazgul had appeared.  

Looking back Legolas saw that the servants protecting the daughters and wife of Celebhen were also attempting to do that, but they were moving slowly on account of the unconscious Maegluin.  And the Wraith's were slashed and killing one servant after another, getting closer and closer to their goal.

There was a shout…no…a death scream from the other side of the room, followed by a laugh.  Legolas didn't need to look to see what had happened, but he did anyway, as he kicked the Wraith attacking him back with his feet.

Celebhen was crouched facedown on the floor, Mithrendol hovering above him.  The younger elf's sword was protruding from his back, blood was covering them both.  And Mithrendol couldn't have looked happier.

_That monster…how could he kill his own father?_  Legolas thought.

But…what was that Mithrendol had said?  He had said that Celebhen 'remembered the day he found out that Mithrendol wasn't his child'.  And that Celebhen had tried to kill him because of that.  Why?  Who was Mithrendol if not Celebhen's son?  Then Legolas realized:  Maegluin.  Perhaps she had had an affair with another elf and it was only after that her child was born that Celebhen discovered Mithrendol was not of his blood, and he had tried to have him killed.  That was why Mithrendol wanted revenge!

But then…that meant that Mithrendol's romance with Cefielle…it was between half brother and sister!  Legolas cringed at that vulgar thought.  Suddenly there was a shout.

"Legolas!"  It was Gandalf, Boromir, and Gimli, and they were approaching.  They had succeeded in driving the Nazgul back!

Legolas watched and the dwarf Gimli buried his axe deep into the fleshless bodies of one of the Wraiths surrounding the royal family.

"Protect them!"  The elf prince shouted to his companions as he scurried off the table on the other side.  "My business is with Celidur!"

Legolas glanced to the right and found Aragorn still battling with the first Ringwraith.  The clash of metal rang in the air, and more sparks flew.  Legolas saw a single spark fly and land on a cloth napkin that lay on the floor, setting it aflame.  That gave him an idea.

Quickly turning back to the table, Legolas grasped a bottle of a drink—alcohol—hopefully this would fuel the fire.  He raised it up, and then threw it down towards the small flame, and it crashed on to the hard tiles, shattering and spreading the liquid out across the floor.  Immediately it caught fire, the flames licking up higher and catching the wood of a broken chair.  

_Good…_Legolas thought.  Flames were the only things that could drive away the Nazgul…he'd seen it before.  It seemed that the servants of Sauron were very flammable.  Already the Wraiths were shrieking in protest.

"Fool!"  Came a cry from behind the elf prince.  He spun around to meet a fuming Mithrendol, wielding his bloodied sword and approaching him.  "You think that will help you?  I already have half of my revenge over with…the Wraiths will take care of the Ringbearer…now all that's left is you."

Legolas felt the heat on his back and knew that the fire was spreading.  Too fast.  Perhaps he had made a mistake.  Glancing back for an instant he saw that he was right.  The flames were already consuming the table and licking up the walls!  In a few minutes the entire palace could be ablaze! 

Turning back, Legolas saw that Mithrendol was getting closer to him. He displayed his knives threateningly and growled in a low voice.

"Celidur…Mithrendol…whoever you are…if it's me you want, come and get me."  With that, Legolas flipped his knives back into their sheaths on his back and retreated down one of the corridors.  

"Legolas!"  Aragorn saw what his friend was doing and tried to break away from the group to follow, but a Nazgul cut him off and he was forced to fight.

_What is that elf thinking?  He'll be trapped!  _The ranger thought worriedly as he blocked a blow from the Nazgul.  It was not like Legolas to run from a battle like that.  But perhaps he had a plan.  

_Either way, I have to help him.  _Aragorn decided.

Mithrendol smiled as the elven prince turned and ran.  What a coward.  He should have known.  Comfortably slinging his sword over his shoulder, he followed.

Legolas ran straight down the corridor, glancing over his shoulder often to see if Mithrendol was catching up.  The other elf was calmly jogging down the hall after him, his sword confidently resting on his shoulder.  He was getting closer.  Legolas let out a groan.  His wound was bleeding more heavily now, slowing him.  He had to go faster!

As he panted and ran, Legolas caught the scent of smoke.  The fire he had set must have been growing.  Looking back one last time he saw that behind the dreadful shadow of Mithrendol's body, the halls were beginning to blaze.  

Panic gripped the elf's throat.  His companions…could he have put them in danger by lighting that fire?  Could he cause the death of everyone instead of saving them?

_They should be able to find their way out…as long as they are accompanied by the servants who work here…but me…I don't know where I'm going!  _The thought only made Legolas's panic grow, and he forced his legs to move him faster.  

He had to find a way out, or fight Mithrendol.  But the other elf was fueled by centuries of built-up rage and besides, he was not wounded.  Legolas would not be able to win a fight with him now.

 Retreating like a rabbit being chased by wolves, Legolas weaved in and out of the many corridors, hoping that he'd either find an exit or lose Mithrendol.  

_Valar help me…_Legolas thought in awe as ran past a room that was on fire.  _I'm going in circles!_

The exhausted elf prince whipped his head around and then took a left at the next corridor.  He glanced backward.  Mithrendol was no longer behind him!  Legolas almost smiled, before he remembered that he had to find a way out before the palace was burned to the ground.

Still, he ran.  Soon smoke filled the air and Legolas found himself struggling to breath.  He tried to inhale, but he only succeeded in getting a lungful of smoke.  He coughed and placed his sleeve in front of his mouth.  He could last only a while longer in this place.

"Aragorn!"  He called, hoping his friend might come and find him.  Legolas knew the ranger would never abandon him in a situation like this.

Legolas coughed again, and came to a stop.  He didn't have enough energy anymore.  He needed air!  Finally, his knees gave out, and he collapsed against a wall, coughing.

"I'm going to die…" he realized aloud.

"Not while I can help it."  Replied a familiar voice from his right.  

Legolas turned and looked upon Mithrendol, who was towering above him, not minding the smoke at all.

"If all Greenwood elves are as pathetic as you, _Prince _Legolas, I'm surprised your race has survived this long." He muttered before reaching down with one hand and grabbing Legolas by the collar.

Legolas struggled, but it was useless.  Mithrendol was obviously being strengthened by some dark power.  His thought was questioned however, when Mithrendol coughed.

"We both have to get out of here, and _then _I'll finish my work with you."  He said, beginning to drag the elf prince along the ground with one hand.

Legolas fumbled to reach up and seize one of his White Knives, but while Mithrendol was dragging him, it was too difficult.  

"I'll die…before you do anything…to me, Mithrendol!"  He cried, coughing in between the words.

"Like I said, not if I can help it."  Repeated the other, not stopping until he had reached a door.  He felt the wood, and it was not warm, so he flung it open and threw the prince inside, into a small corridor.  Then he followed, and closed the door tightly behind him.  Small trickles of smoke leaked from under the door, but other than that the air was clean.  The fire had not reached here yet.  Legolas was grateful to be able to take a breath of air and not smoke.

But…his life was still in danger.  Before Mithrendol could lift his sword, Legolas whipped out one of his knives and threw it.  Mithrendol saw the move and dodged, but he didn't do it quickly enough.  The knife grazed his arm as it flew past, tearing the fabric and cutting his flesh.  It buried itself in the door behind him. Mithrendol cried out in surprise as Legolas smiled in triumph and began to remove his other knife.

"Smart trick, Legolas!"  Shouted Mithrendol angerly as he turned back to his foe.  "But that's not going to save you.  In fact, you'll only do yourself more harm in the end."

"We'll see about that."  Countered the prince, standing and wielding his last knife, be began to draw back his arm to throw it and finish off Mithrendol for good, but suddenly, the other elf dropped his sword and simply tackled him, bringing them both to the ground with a dull thump.

To his great dismay, Legolas hadn't expected the unusual attack at all, and his last knife, his last form of defense was knocked out of his hands.  It slid across the floor and bounced against the wall about twenty feet away.

Mithrendol began to laugh.  "You really thought you could get away, didn't you!  Fool!"

Legolas didn't seem to hear him, for he began to pummel Mithrendol with as many punches as he could.  But he was weakened, and Mithrendol didn't take long in pinning the elf prince down so that he couldn't move at all.

"So…"  he saw, leaning down towards Legolas's face.  "We have a little time.  I suppose you'd like to know the explanation to all of this, eh?"

Legolas gave the other elf a face of disgust and then spat in his face.  Mithrendol smiled.  He didn't seem to mind.  But he was already covered in blood and gore, so why would he?

"Well, then."  He chirped cheerfully.  "I'll tell you.  My name is Mithrendol.  I'm not Celebhen's son though.  I think you've already figured that out?"

Legolas clenched his teeth.  Maybe if he played along a little while he could have some time to figure out a way to get out of this mess.

"Yes."  He finally answered.  "Maegluin.  She had an affair that led to your birth."

"Correct."  Mithrendol said.  "Your smarter than I thought.  I'm not Celebhen's child.  He didn't know that, however, until the summer I turned 44, just a youth."  He laughed.  "He was enraged that his only heir wasn't even of his blood…so…"

"He sent to have you killed."  Finished Legolas.

"Good boy."  Congratulated Mithrendol.  "Yes.  I was led to the edge of the forest by his most loyal warriors, thinking I was receiving surprise.  I couldn't believe what was happening when they suddenly aimed their bows at me and told me that my own father had ordered my death.  Can you imagine that happening to you, Legolas?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes, but then shook his head.  He felt a warm, red puddle begin to form around his injured shoulder.  He needed to hurry and get out of here before he bled to death…but at the same time, he was dying to know what the cause behind all this was.

Mithrendol continued.  "So, they shot me…nothing really clean though…I was abandoned still alive…left to bleed to death.  That's when the first Ringwraith came to me and offered me Sauron's Deal."

"What was it?"  Legolas asked, pretending to be curious.

"If I would kill my supposed father, Celebhen, and in doing so allow the destruction of the Nimar, I would get a new life…and a new identity."  He answered.  "I agreed, and the Wraith brought me another youth about my own age, and then he allowed me a power that only the greatest wizards can dream about…the power to banish one's soul."

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, but he said nothing.

"I had the power to literally remove that poor youth's soul from his body, take its place, and then leave it in my own, dying body.  To put it more basically, we switched bodies.  That youth died that day, in my body, while I lived on.  His name was Celidur, and that's the name I've lived by for the last 3007 years."

"But Maegluin."  Legolas remembered.  "She knew who you were."

Mithrendol smiled.  "She was my mother.  Nothing could fool her.  And it wasn't harmful to me just to let her know what had happened…for she knew that if she breathed a word of it she could cause the death of me again."

"But she didn't know of the deal you made."  Legolas wondered.

"I think in her heart she knew what I intended to do.  She never expected me to have such an ally as Sauron and The Nine, though."  Mithrendol giggled.  "It's a shame she had to die."

"But that would make you and Cefielle half brother and sister."  Legolas told him, with a hint of disgust in his tone.

Mithrendol snorted in amusement.  "So it would seem, but that's not the case.  Cefielle and I wouldn't be blood kin anyway even if I had survived in my own body."

"What?"

"You see, my dear prince, after Celebhen found out about my mother's betrayal, he decided that she wasn't worthy enough to provide any more heirs.  After my 'accidental' death…and the move here…he had Cefielle and her sisters with another elven woman."

"And yet he stayed married to Maegluin?"  Asked Legolas.

"He couldn't _not_ stay married.  What would his people think of him then?"  Mithrendol said, as if Legolas was stupid.  

"But why have you waited 3007 years?"  Again questioned the elf prince.

"I'll tell you."  Mithrendol said.  "I could have done it sooner, had it not been for Celidur's real parents.  I had the Ringwraith kill them after a few days…they were far too annoying…they would get in the way.  Then…then Sauron was suddenly defeated…and the Wraiths left.  I was alone, trapped in this body, with all my hate and anger and I couldn't do anything about it without getting killed myself."

Mithrendol looked down Legolas, who glared back.  "So I waited for them to return.  And they did.  You, my friend, were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So now you're going to kill me?"  Legolas asked hopefully, though he knew that wasn't going to be the case.

Mithrendol laughed yet again.  "Oh, no.  I'm going to banish your soul into this body, and take yours for my own.  And _then_ I'll kill you."

Legolas's eyes seethed with hate.  "You bastard.  You won't touch me."  He was able to unpin one of his arms from Mithrendol's steel grasp and lashed out, his fist hitting the other elf square in the face.  Mithrendol reeled back, but his other hand grasped Legolas's injured shoulder, digging into the wound with a clawed hand.

Legolas screamed, and he tried to rip away from the creature on top of him.  But it only caused him more pain, and as soon as he recovered from the blow he received, Mithrendol dealt Legolas his own blow to the head, dazing him for a moment.  It was enough to pin him back down again.

"Nice try."  He said, leaning in so close Legolas to feel his breath on his face.  "But it's hopeless.  Your as good as dead."

"You realize that you'll be in an injured body and I'll be in a strong one if you go through with this."  Legolas told him.  "And I'll be able to kill you before you kill me."

"Yes, I know.  That's why I have this."  Mithrendol let go of one of Legolas's wounded shoulder, pinning his arm down with his knee, and then pulled a small vile from his tunic pocket.  "This is poison that comes from the trees that grow here.  One sip and you're weakened considerably after the first few minutes, and you die within an hour or two."

He grinned an evil grin.  The smell of smoke was getting stronger.  Legolas knew that they didn't have long until the fire reached this part of the palace.  Then, suddenly, he got an idea.

"Cefielle.  You left her somewhere.  She'll die in the flames if you don't save her."  He told Mithrendol.

The other elf's face formed a frown and twitched.   "She was a good little lover.  It's a shame she'll have to die.  But I very much doubt she'd come back to me after all of this and besides, there are other women out there."  He sneered.  "And I'm sure none of them would be able to resist a handsome prince's affections."

"You're more important anyway."  Added Mithrendol as he took a swig from the vial, emptying it.  He sighed, and then flashed a smile at Legolas again.

"Now then…Shall we?"  He widened his smile and threw the vial behind him.  It hit the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces.  Then he leaned down close to Legolas's face…even closer than before.

"Now hold still, this will feel a bit strange."  He said cheerfully, leaning in even more.  Legolas's mind had gone as far to think that Mithrendol intended to kiss him when he stopped, their lips almost touching.  Then Mithrendol opened his mouth and began to inhale.

Legolas jerked and opened his mouth to cry out for help but no sound came. When he felt a strange sensation inside of him, and his mouth stayed open, his lips just slightly parted.  He felt a warmth gather deep in his chest, and then slowly, it was drawn out through his mouth in the form of an eerie purple, glowing smoke.  His soul.  It was leaving him.

_Valar…valar!  No!  This can't be happening to me!  _Legolas thought as he began to lose the sensation of his body.  

Suddenly, as Legolas watched, a form appeared from behind and above Mithrendol, a sword held in it's hands.  It raised the weapon and brought the blade down in a fast swift motion, burying it up to the hilt in Mithrendol's flesh.

Mithrendol's eyes popped open immediately, and the soul he was swallowing retreated back into its owner's body as he screamed in pain.  Legolas used this time to push his enemy's body off of his own, coughing as his soul settled within him again.  Mithrendol rolled over on his back, trembling.  Legolas knew that the holder of the sword had delivered a fatal blow.  He turned his head to see who his savior was, and to his great surprise, it was Cefielle!

"Cefielle!"  He blurted, unbelieving.  She should be dead by now!  Where had she come from?

Even as he looked at her, the girl dropped the bloodied sword in horror at what she had done.  She was a mess.  Her clothes were blackened with soot and some parts were burnt, her face was stained with tears and her long silver hair was singed. 

Mithrendol looked up with fading eyes at his lover.  "Cef…Cefielle…" He gasped, bubbles of blood escaping from his lips.  "I…"

Cefielle stared in shock and collapsed. Luckily, Legolas was able to move close enough to catch her.

Meanwhile, Mithrendol was refusing to let go of the life he'd stolen from another.  "I…won't…go."  He whispered as blood formed a puddle around him, and his already pale features turned white.  "I…won't…"  His sentence was cut short when he tried to cough, but only succeeded in spraying blood all over the front of his tunic.

Then his eyes glazed completely over, his breath ceased, and he died.

Both Legolas and Cefielle sat staring at the dead body on the floor for a few moments, before Legolas came to his senses. 

"Cefielle, the palace is on fire.  We must get to an exit."  Legolas said urgently.  He received no answer.

"Cefielle?"  He asked again.  "Do you hear me?"

The girl stared at her dead lover for one moment longer, and then blinked, coming out of her trance.  "I…I…Legolas?"  She stuttered, beginning to cry.

Legolas grasped her by the shoulders and roughly turned her around.  "Cefielle.  We need to get out of here.  Now.  This is your home.  We need to find the way out, or we will both die."

Cefielle seemed to understand.  "There should be a door…a little down the corridor."  She whispered, and then coughed.

Legolas glanced down the hall in the direction she referred to and winced.  'A little down the corridor' was full of smoke, and getting fuller every second.  

"Is there no other way?"  He asked.  

Cefielle shook her head.  "The way I came is burning."  She said, gesturing to her charred dress.

Legolas nodded gravely, but then tried to stand up.  He was able to support himself, and Cefielle got up to and began to hurry down the hall into the smoke, using one of her long sleeves to cover her mouth.

"Follow me!"  She called.

Legolas tried.  He grasped his injured shoulder and took a few heavy steps, but his energy was spent.  He collapsed after moving just a few feet.

"Legolas!"  Cefielle shouted in alarm as she rushed back to him.  "Come on, we must get out of here, you said it yourself!"

Legolas mustered up all the strength that was left in him and was able to stand, if Cefielle helped him.  Leaning partially on her, they slowly made their way down the corridor.

Every breath the elf prince took felt like a red-hot poker was being shoved into his side.  He couldn't go on like this much longer.  And Cefielle was becoming tired of the extra weight leaning on her shoulder.

With a heavy heart, he sank down to the ground again.  

"Legolas!  What are you doing?"  Cefielle shouted, frustrated and afraid.

"I cannot go on any longer, Cefielle.  Go and save yourself."  He weezed, coughing.

"I cannot simply leave you here, Legolas!"  She cried, kneeling next to him.  She began to help him up again, but he shoved her away.

"Do as I say!"  He shouted at her, earning a look of surprise and fear.  "Or we will both die!"

Legolas looked away from the shaking, petrified girl and then closed his tired eyes.  He felt so heavy.  

"Legolas…"

The elven prince's head shot up.  "Did you hear that?"  He asked.

"What?"  Inquired the girl.

"Legolas…"

"That!"  Legolas cried.  

Cefielle turned her head in the direction Legolas was staring.  She saw nothing but approaching flames, but her ears told her otherwise.  She heard a call.

"Legolas!  Where are you!"  

"It's Master Aragorn," She whispered to herself, and then raiser her voice.  "Over here!"  She called as loudly as she could.

"Aragorn!"  Legolas shouted, but again he was taken by a fit of coughing.

Cefielle kept looking in the direction of the voice, and soon, to her great relief, she saw the shadow of a man amongst the flames.

"Master Aragorn!"  She called again.  "Over here!"

Aragorn reached his friend and the girl in a moment.  He was shocked when he saw the body of Mithrendol in a puddle of blood and Legolas's condition.

"What happened?"  He asked Cefielle.

"I don't know!"  Cefielle said. "I came here and Celidur was about to kill him so I…I…"  The girl's face twisted as she began to cry again.

"Aragorn…"  Legolas said, reaching for his friend's hand.  Aragorn took it, and with remarkable strength for a man, pulled Legolas up and against him.

"Lean on me—and walk."  He ordered.  "Cefielle, you come and support him on the other side."

Cefielle obeyed, and together they were able to haul the wounded prince clear of the burning corridor.  Aragorn stopped when he no longer could find a way.

"Cefielle, which way should we go to get out of here?"  He asked.

"This way," Was her reply, and Cefielle led then through a hall that led to the main gate that had somehow been spared by the flames.  In doing so, they passed a door to the dining hall, and Legolas caught a glimpse of the burning bodies and tables and chairs inside.

Finally…finally, they made it out into the clear, open air.  Outside where the survivors of the battle.  There was a crowd of Nimar surrounding the palace, all gasping and screaming in terror and surprise when the Ranger, the Prince, and Cefielle appeared out of the flames.

Cefielle was quickly lost in the crowds of her people, and Aragorn gently set down Legolas.  His shoulder wound was still bleeding, and the elf's eyes were showing it.  They were becoming blank.  Aragorn knew he didn't have time to waste.

"Gandalf!"  He called loudly.  The wizard should be able to use some sort of magic to heal his friend.

"Aragorn…"  There was a hoarse whisper from Legolas.  "Would it be too much to ask…for some water please?"

Aragorn smiled at his friend.  "I'll get you some water, _mellon._  But first you need medical attention."

Legolas smiled back.  He was safe. The adrenaline that coursed through his blood before, giving him strength, started to slow.  

He found himself very tired…

****************Personal thingy**************

AN:  There we go.  Almost done!  


	22. Chapter 21: The Reawakening

Chapter 21

When Legolas awoke, he was surprised by the silence.  He didn't hear the crackling of flames or the shouting of voices.  Nothing.

_I am dead?  _He thought stupidly, before opening his eyes.

"Legolas?"  Aragorn was next to him, and the rest of the Fellowship and some others surrounded him, holding their breath.  

"Aragorn?"  The elf replied.  He turned and saw the aged old wizard at his other side.  "Gandalf?"

"Welcome back, Master Elf."  Greeted the wizard with a gentle smile.  "We were beginning to worry about you."

"You were asleep for a long time!"  Stated Pippen matter-of-factly.

"Was I?"  Legolas asked, trying to sit up.  His shoulder ached with pain, and he looked over and saw that he had been bandaged and treated.

"How is everyone else?"  The prince asked.  "Frodo?"

Gandalf smiled.  "He is well, thanks greatly to you."

"Was anyone else injured?  What about Maegluin?  And her daughters?  Was Celebhen killed?  What happened?"

"You speak hastily, _mellon._"  Laughed Aragorn.  "I will tell all.  Everyone in the Fellowship, besides you, of course, escaped unharmed."  The ranger said.

"Even you?"

"Even I."  Replied Aragorn.  "Celebhen, unfortunately, was slain.  And Maegluin and her daughters are frightened but otherwise unharmed…"

"They aren't her daughters."  Legolas interrupted.  

"What?"

"Celebhen had them with another elven maid.  She's not their mother.  Mithrendol told me."  Legolas said.

"He told you this?"  Gandalf repeated, leaning in closer to the seated elf.

Legolas looked at the old wizard as he remembered.  "Yes."  He stated quietly.  "He told me everything.  It all makes sense now."

The fellowship didn't say a word, but rather leaned in closer and held their breath once more, waiting for the elf prince to continue.

Legolas did just that.  "Maegluin is not the mother of the four Daughters of Celebhen.  Another elf-woman is.  It's a long story."

Aragorn cocked his head.  "Please, Legolas.  Tell us."

Legolas smiled at his friend, who smiled in return.

"Celebhen had another child, a long time ago."  He began.  "His name was Mithrendol…"

*******

_"Where are we going, Sondrian?"  Asked the adolescent elf prince, Mithrendol._

_"Just to the opposite side of the forest, my lord—your father has arranged a surprise for you." Answered Celebhen's chief of the guard._

_"Why a surprise?"  Inquired the younger elf. Four other elven guards walked behind him, all their eyes on him.  Mithrendol could feel them.  They made him feel uneasy.  It was as if they had the eyes of a predator._

_A pack of wolves…he briefly thought._

_"What surprise?"  He asked again, after he received no answer._

_"You will soon know, young prince."  Came the soft reply.  Mithrendol noted Sondrian's tone with interest.  He sounded…sad?_

_The young elf crossed his arms and continued walking, occasionally glancing back at the warriors behind him.  What sort of surprise could his father have in mind?  And why were his guards taking him so far away to show it?_

_Mithrendol suddenly had a dreadful feeling.  He couldn't understand why…but he felt that something was not right, and he was afraid.  Which was ridiculous.  He was safe, at home, in his wood.  And besides, he had his father's royal guard here to protect him._

_The party walked for a while more with no more words exchanged.  Suddenly Mithrendol looked ahead and gasped.  He could see the edge of the forest, out into the grassy plains that slowly rose up to form the Misty Mountains!  He had never been this far from his home before!_

_But he said nothing, and followed Sondrian as he walked to the very edge of the forest.  He stopped then, but his young follower walked a few steps forward, gazing in wonder at the scene in front of him._

_"Is this my surprise?"  He asked as he turned.  His breath caught in his throat suddenly._

_Sondrian and the other warriors had brought out their bows and drawn them.  But not at any animal or enemy—they were aimed directly at Mithrendol!_

_"Sondrian, what is going on!?"  The young elf prince shouted, suddenly becoming petrified with fear.  Why would these warriors whom he had known all his life suddenly turn on him?_

_"Mithrendol, you have been sentenced to death by…"  Sondrian hesitated, but then went on. " Celebhen Silvereye, Lord of our people."_

_"Death?"  Mithrendol blurted.  "My father ordered this?"_

_Sondrian pulled back his bow further.  "He did."  He whispered sadly.  _

_The chief of guard opened his mouth to order the guards to fire, but something moral inside must have tugged at him, for he hesitated—hesitated long enough for young Mithrendol to turn and begin to desperately run across the plain away from them._

_Mithrendol knew he couldn't make it.  He was going to die.  Valar, how could this happen to him?  What had he done?_

_The young prince had not run fifty feet when he heard the soft, sad words come from the mouth of his so-called protector.  _

_"Fire."  Came the words to his ear…and all at once the arrows came to his flesh._

_One hit him in the center of the back—a good shot—and it would have pierced his heart had Mithrendol not twisted sideways as it entered.  Another hit his left leg, causing him to fall.  A third became embedded in his right shoulder, and the other two buried their barbed points into his sides._

_The young prince fell.  But he was not dead._

_Mithrendol lay in pain…so much pain…listening as he heard Sondrian give the order to leave.  He heard one last sentence._

_"Speak of this to no one.  Lord Celebhen has ordered that it be known his son was killed by orcs, and his body destroyed.  They will not find him out here."_

_Mithrendol suddenly realized he was laying in a growing puddle of blood, and it was painful to draw in even the smallest breath.  He felt a tear in his eye form.  He didn't want to die.  Valar, his life couldn't be over just yet._

_What had he done to deserve such a fate?  Why did his father suddenly hate him enough to have him killed?  Mithrendol suddenly felt and emotion he felt only very rarely—hate.  How could his father have done this to him?  His own son!  His heir!  Mithrendol's hands dug into the ground as he felt his body shudder._

_The sky grew dark, and Mithrendol blinked.  As soon as he did, a billion red stars burst in front of his eyes.  He suddenly felt very cold.  So cold._

_Suddenly, there was a hand upon his head.  He hadn't heard anyone approach.  The hand grasped him roughly by the roots of his hair and turned him around.  Mithrendol realized the arrows in his back were gone.  He hadn't even felt them being removed._

_As he lay there, his fading vision cleared a bit.  What he saw made him wish he was dead._

_A Nazgul.  Ringwraith._

_"Are you afraid, young elf?"  A hissing voice sneered from the mouth of the black creature.  "Do not be.  I have come to you to offer you little more than a deal—given to me by my master, Sauron himself."_

_Mithrendol's eyes grew wider, but he couldn't draw the breath to answer._

_"Do you want to live?"  The Ringwraith asked him, not knowing he could not speak._

_Mithrendol was suddenly desperate.  He didn't want to die.  Not like this, not so young.  He would make a deal with anything or anyone to live.  Painfully, he managed to give the Wraith a nod of his head._

_"And you want to make those who have wronged you pay, yes?"  The Nazgul hissed._

_Mithrendol hesitated, an action he couldn't afford to do in his situation.  _

_"Answer me."  The Ringwraith whispered.  _

_Mithrendol nodded weakly.  His head was beginning to cloud._

_"My Master Sauron offers you this deal:  If you do a favor for my Master, he will allow me to give you the gift of a new life."  The Nazgul explained.  "Answer now."_

_Mithrendol could feel his lungs ache as he tried to continue breathing.  He wanted to agree. How could he do such a thing?  Tto allow himself to become allies with his sworn enemies!  He couldn't!_

_"Answer now or I will leave you for dead."  The Nazgul repeated._

_Panic gripped at Mithrendol's heart as he heard the Wraith's words.  He couldn't die.  He wouldn't die.  He shouldn't.  Anger began to bloom inside his heart, and hate for his father began to blossom. _

_Mithrendol sucked in an agonizing breath and finally breathed one word.  "Yes."_

_The Nazgul's expression didn't change beneath its dark hood, but Mithrendol could have sworn he saw it smile.  The Wraith reached down an armored hand and placed it on the young elf's chest.  It rasped a few ugly, short words and suddenly Mithrendol felt life in him again—but very little. _

_"I have given you enough strength to survive a while longer.  Do not move.  I will return."  With that and a black flash, the Wraith was gone._

_Mithrendol stared up at the scattered cloudy sky.  Was the Nazgul merely playing with him? Or had he really offered Sauron's help?_

_All Mithrendol could do was wait until the Nazgul returned._

_And it did—not ten minutes after—and it was not alone.  With him the Ringwraith dragged the struggling body of another elf youth—one who appeared to be a bit older then Mithrendol himself._

_Mithrendol saw the other elf's eyes grow wide when he spotted the bloodied body of the elf prince on the cold ground.  He watched as the Nazgul forced the other elf to kneel down next to his head.  With his armored hand the Wraith grasped the other elf's head and forced him down towards the dying elf's head, their mouths nearly touching._

_The other elf youth was screaming.  But for some reason, Mithrendol could not hear it.  All he heard was the Nazgul's words._

_"Breathe."  It ordered him.  "Breathe, and you will be given new life."_

_Mithrendol would have liked to have told the Wraith that because at least one of his lungs was punctured he could not breathe, but he didn't want to anger to beast nor disobey it.  He wanted to live.  Slowly he began to draw air into his weak lungs._

_Mithrendol felt a jolt of electricity suddenly course through his body.  The shock caused him to gasp, and although it only made his pain stronger, also did something extraordinary._

_He felt warmth begin to enter him from his victim's mouth.  He saw a pale glimmer of…something…slid out of the other elf's mouth and into his own.  He saw as the other elf's eyes grew huge with terror and pain.  _

_Mithrendol realized he was hurting him.  He was hurting a fellow elf—a kinsman!  He had to stop!  _

_Yet…he couldn't._

_More of the glimmering, glowing stuff exited the other elf's body and entered Mithrendol's.  Suddenly the elf prince didn't feel his body anymore.  Then his other senses began to fade.  His hearing and sense of smell disappeared, and his vision dimmed into complete blackness.  He suddenly wondered if he had died before the Wraith had helped him._

_But then his vision returned, and he found himself looking down at his own, pale face.  Screaming, Mithrendol launched himself backwards, watching as the last of the life in what was his body was destroyed.  He screamed again, a hand coming to cover his mouth once he noticed his voice wasn't the same.  He looked down, at his hands, at his clothes.  He wasn't himself anymore!  He was in the other elf's body!_

_"I'm not myself!"  He cried suddenly, unable to hold it in._

_"Yes..."  Said the Nazgul from behind him.  "You are no longer Mithrendol, Prince of the Nimar, but Celidur, son of Brothil and Orowen."_

_"What?"  Mithrendol blurted as he spun around.  "What have you done to me?  To him?"  He gestured towards his formor body, now dead and still._

_The Nazgul let out a cruel laugh, a sound that hurt Mithrendol's ears._

_"I have saved you from certain death, elf.  As you see before you, your body is dead.  But your soul is not.  It has taken the place of the poor soul that had belonged in the body that you are now."  It explained.  "But that is not your concern now.  You agreed to a deal of my Master's."_

_"There was no deal!"  Mithrendol retorted, standing up on shaky legs.  "You asked me if I wished to live and I answered."  _

_Mithrendol again could have sworn the Nazgul smiled at him again.  "I believe you will like this deal.  Perhaps…even enjoy it."_

_******_

"…Mithrendol, who was now Celidur, was in return for being given life again, to kill his supposed father and his family, which at the time was only Maegluin.  Doing so would leave the Nimar, a people that normally very strong, without a leader and without guide.  It would have been possible for Sauron to destroy them much easier then."

Legolas finished with a sigh.  Aragorn and the others finally sat back.

"But if that was when Mithrendol was just a youth, then why did he wait so long for his revenge?"  Asked Boromir.

Legolas looked at the man from Gondor.  "Why, because Sauron was defeated of course.  The Nazgul went into hiding, and Mithrendol had no aid in helping murder his family.  He needed to wait until Sauron again came to power."

"So…Maegluin had an affair with another elf that resulted in Mithrendol's birth…and when Celebhen found out he had Mithrendol killed…and after the Nimar traveled here Celebhen did not feel Maegluin worthy enough to bare his other children, as she had betrayed him once before…so _he_ had an affair with another she-elf, which resulted in the birth of the Four Daughters."  Gimli took a deep breath after he finished.  "I will never understand the ways of you elves."

Legolas smiled, a gesture that surprised him.  "I would not expect you to, Master Dwarf."  He said, and the smaller creature gave him a look and a snort.

"So that is the mystery of the Nimar."  Gandalf concluded, pulling out his pipe.  "It was much more complicated than I would have first guessed."

"I wouldn't have guessed it either."  Popped in Pippen.

"Pip, that was more complicated than you could ever _hope _to guess."  Merry said to his friend.

Legolas laughed, and soon, the Fellowship began to break up and leave him.  Only Aragorn stood by him, smoking his pipe.  

Suddenly, Legolas smelled smoke in the air, and it was not from Aragorn's pipe.  He painfully stood up, realizing where he was.

"Is the palace still burning?"  He asked.

Aragorn bit the end of his pipe nervously.  "We couldn't stop the blaze.  That's not the palace that's burning, Legolas.  The palace has already been destroyed.  The White Wood is burning."

Legolas blinked as he processed the information.  Then he turned around, and without the bodies of the Fellowship blocking his view, he finally was able to see where he was and what was around him.

He stood on a large rocky slope, smoke rising from the east—the White Wood burning.  To the other side, he saw the hundreds of Nimar refugees, huddling in groups.  Down below them, he saw the vast rock fields of Gondlad.

The sight greatly saddened him.  His friends had given him the credit of saving their lives—as well as the lives of an entire people.  But in doing so he had destroyed their home.

"Legolas!"  The high voice of a female drew Legolas's eyes to the right, and he was the figure of Cefielle rushing towards him.

"You're alright!"  She marveled as she reached him.  "You were unconscious for nearly two hours."

Legolas's eyes passed Cefielle and back to the huddled groups of White Elves.  "I'm sorry."  He said without even realizing it.

Cefielle blinked and frowned deeply.  "For what?"  She asked softly.  "Celidur?"

"No."  Legolas replied truthfully.  "For your people.  I've destroyed your home."

Cefielle didn't say anything.  She couldn't.  She wanted to tell the Prince in front of her that she didn't blame him and that they'd find another home, but in very truth, she _did _blame him and she _didn't_ know if they'd ever find another home.

"We have no place to go to."  She finally said softly.  "Our people now look to my mother for guidance, and she is in a state of shock from all of this.  I don't know what will become of us."

Legolas suddenly became aware of the wizard Gandalf looking over his shoulder.  He turned to face him.

"It is true that hope seems lacking in your search for a new home, young Princess, although it has not even begun yet."  He said in his raspy, tired voice.  "But I know someone who can help you."

"Who?"  Cefielle and Legolas asked at the same time.

"You, of course, Legolas."  Answered the wizard.

"What?  Mithrandir, I couldn't possibly—what am I to do?  I cannot magically conjure another home for these people!"  Legolas said.

The wizard took a puff of his pipe and blew a smoke ring.  "Nor can I.  But you can send these people to another home."

"Where?"

"To Mirkwood, of course."  Said Gandalf, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_My_ home?"  Legolas clarified, and the wizard nodded.

"Would you, Legolas?"  Cefielle asked.  "Would you let us stay in your home, at least until we find another?"

Legolas suddenly realized the brilliance of the idea.  If they didn't encounter any enemies along the way, the Nimar could safely journey across the mountain and to his home quite easily.  Mirkwood was large, and although most of it was haunted with Sauron's ghostly presence, there would be enough room for all!

"I would, and I can."  He said finally, turning back towards Cefielle.  "My home is yours as well now.  But I cannot lead you to it.  You have to find your way by yourselves."

Cefielle's face fell.  "Why not?"

"You forget that I have sworn my allegiance to Frodo.  I must accompany him."  Legolas explained.

"Do not be discouraged, young one."  Gandalf cut in yet again.  "Your people have among them many elders who remember the old world and know how to navigate.  You will be able to freely pass over the mountain and then go forth into Mirkwood without trouble."

Cefielle listened to the old man's words, and slowly a smile spread across her face.  "I must tell my mother and siblings at once!"  She said, turning around.

But Legolas grabbed her arm before she could go.  "Cefielle, wait."  He said.  "You must do something for me…once you reach the safety of my home, you must ask Maegluin to tell the truth about you and your sisters…and of Mithrendol."

"Legolas, I don't know what you are talking about."  Cefielle said, confused.  Obviously, Maegluin was too in shock to explain anything to her daughters yet.

"You will understand in time.  But you must do that for me."  Legolas urged.

Cefielle's green eyes floated down to the gray rock she was standing on, and then back up.  "I will.  Thank you, Legolas Greenleaf.  The Nimar will not forget the favor you have done for our people."

With that she turned and walked away.

***********

The huge party of the Fellowship and the Nimar refugees spent the night on the mountainside.  The next morning Legolas awoke early, along with his companions and began to prepare to leave.  Gandalf thought it best that they continue their path south instead of passing over the mountain.  The Nimar would have to pass over the mountain and travel to Mirkwood alone.

"Going back to fighting orcs seems almost appealing to me."  Aragorn said as he and Legolas prepared to leave.  Legolas looked at the ranger in surprise.  Aragorn smiled.

"Sauron's evil plot is much less complicated than Mithrendol's was."  He explained to the baffled elf.

"You forget, friend, that the plan to destroy the Nimar was Sauron's."  Legolas said in return.  "Mithrendol was simply a tool."

Aragorn realized he had lost the argument and changed the subject.  "How is your shoulder?"

"Much better, thank you."  Legolas said smugly as he swung his quiver and bow on to his back.  Thankfully, those items had been saved from the fire.

Aragorn smiled and sighed.  The two friends went on packing, and then finally moved down the slope to where the rest of the Fellowship was waiting.

The parting ceremony was small and short.  Not many Nimar attended.  Legolas couldn't blame them.  Most of them did, after all, believe he and the others had brought with them this terrible stroke of evil.  Of the ones that did come, there was Maegluin, who was now as silent as ever, and the Four Daughters, all clinging to her—except for Cefielle.  Legolas realized the experience had made the youngest of the Daughters very independent…and strong.

The Nimar presented the fellowship with what little food they could spare, as much was destroyed along with their home.  There was no other parting gift.  The Fellowship said their short goodbyes, and then began to walk down the mountain.

"Our folks at home will never believe this when we tell it to them."  Merry and Pippen were saying.

Legolas was about to thing the same thing, when suddenly, a small object flew past him on the breeze.  With his elven reflexes he reached out and caught it before it flew to far away to retrieve.  Looking down, he opened his hand to reveal…a leaf.

A white leaf of the Nimgaladh.  Legolas observed it and saw that it's edges had curled with heat, and the leaf had only escaped the flames seconds before it would have been burnt.

"Merry!"  He suddenly called out.  "Pippen!"

The two young hobbits whirled around at the sound of their names, and watched as the elf approached them.

"Your families will believe you if you have proof of the White Wood's existence."  He said the them, not yet revealing the white leaf in his hand.

"But we haven't any proof, Master Elf."  Pippen said sadly.

Legolas reached down and grasped the young hobbit's hand, and gently placed the white leaf into it.

"Now you do."  He said simply.  He smiled, and then walked past the dumbfounded hobbits to walk in the lead with Gandalf and Aragorn.

Merry and Pippen stared at the leaf in Pippen's little hand and gasped.

"Now they'll have to believe us."  Merry said.

"Yes!  They will!"  Pippen agreed excitedly as he placed the precious leaf in his pants pocket.

Legolas smiled when he heard the words and giggles exchanged by the young hobbits.

_Yes…they will.  _He thought.

The End

***************

For those of you who are wondering (or to those of you who care), I do have a sequel in mind.  But it will not be coming for a while.  Thank you for reading my story!  I feel really accomplished now that this is the first story I've actually finished!  Thank you again!

~Roseblade22


	23. THANK YOU!

THANK YOU'S AND SNEAK PEAKS

**__**

I would now like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers (I love you all so much! *hugs*)who provided so much support: (they are in no specific order)

Atariel aka Legolas' Cousin

Nikki

astalder27

LegyLuva

Lady Lenna

darkangelgep

Deana

HalandLeg4ever

Elven Kitten

Sorceress of Rohan

sab

itarilde-elenastar

Reverspots

Dur En Thurin Naur

BlueRaie14

Angel of twisted souls

colagreenleaf

miruvour

Nirobie

Mists of Myth

Red Tigress

ancalimawen

MyDomain

mistx2

Jazi

inu lover

Uconnpaws

Some person

pupulupk

Musicstarlover

Dawn-artist

Legolas-gurl88

Kelly L.K.

Thank you all!  And now, for the most exciting part of this little number:  A Sneak Peek at the sequel:  "The Well of Souls."

**********************"The Well of Souls"*********************

Somewhere, deep in the twisted forest of Eryn Lasgalen, a wounded Nazgul waited.  The evil stronghold of Dol Guldor had been thrown down by that wretched elf-witch Galadriel, the evil things in the forest driven away by the elves.  The Nazgul growled in rage.  In it's armored, broken hand it clasped a small, clear vial, filled to the brim with a glowing, purplish tinted liquid.

"Veeery soon…"  It whispered gently.  "Very soon and the last of Master's powers will be released."

As it spoke the words, the glowing contents of the bottle pulsed, almost like a heartbeat.  The Ringwraith understood it's message.

"Yesss….you will get your revenge, servant of Sauron."  It hissed angerly.  "And those who opposed us before will die!"

The last words were accompanied by the sound of a bird's wings fluttering close.  Suddenly a lone crow landed on the ground in front of the Wraith.

"Take this to the house of Thranduil, King of this wood."  It said, offering the glowing vial to the bird.  "Deliver it into the hands of his son, Prince Legolas.  Do not fail me."

The crow cocked its head and croaked in it's throat.  Then it hopped forward and took the vial in it beak.

"Go."  The Nazgul ordered.  The bird ruffled it's black feathers, cawed once more, and then flew away.

****************************

Ah.  Well, once again, thank you guys so much!  I love you all!

~Roseblade22


End file.
